Kitsune no Mago: Gokadoin
by Citsimsan
Summary: ¡Rikuo se casa! Parece que por fin ha logrado llevar la paz al mundo yokai y la felicidad a su familia, pero su alegría se tuerce cuando los exorcistas Gokadoin atacan su hogar. El Gran Final de Kitsune no Mago. Miniserie de 6 episodios.
1. El día de la boda

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO IMPORTANTE: <strong>_Kitsune no Mago: Gokadoin_ es una miniserie de 6 capítulos que sirve de continuación y punto final al fic _Kitsune no Mago_, disponible también en Fanfiction. Aunque trataré de presentar la situación y los personajes de la manera más accesible posible para los nuevos lectores, es muy recomendable leer primero la historia original. Por supuesto, eso significa que hay SPOILERS masivos de _Kitsune no Mago_ en esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>El día de la boda<strong>

En el pasado, los humanos temían la oscuridad. Miraban al cielo en busca de signos y portentos, creían en las maldiciones y, sobre todo, tenían miedo de los seres sobrenaturales que poblaban sus mitos y leyendas: los yokai.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los siglos, la humanidad cambió. La oscuridad que tanto temían se volvió menos peligrosa. Si era necesario, llenaban la noche de luces, para sentirse más a salvo. Los yokai empezaron a ser considerados seres legendarios, productos de la imaginación de las personas. Con el tiempo, la mayoría empezó a pensar que no existían.

Estaban equivocados.

En Kioto, la antigua capital imperial, la ciudad de los mil templos, vivía el más poderoso de los clanes yokai de Japón. Se llamaban a sí mismos el Clan Abe, en honor a su fundador, Abe no Seimei, el exorcista más famoso de la historia. Seimei era un mestizo, el hijo del humano Abe no Yasuna y de la kitsune Kuzunoha. Cuando vivió, protegió la capital de los peligros del mundo, tanto de aquellos que provenían de la oscuridad como de aquellos que provenían de la luz. Él creía en el equilibrio y en que humanos y yokai pudiesen vivir en paz. Tan poderoso era que los demás seres sobrenaturales del país le reconocieron como el único y verdadero Señor del Pandemónium, el líder más poderoso del mundo yokai.

Por desgracia, aunque había descubierto los secretos de la eterna juventud, Seimei murió. Su madre, la kitsune Kuzunoha, más conocida como la terrible Hagoromo-Gitsune, cogió las riendas del clan en su lugar, a la espera de que algún día el hijo de Seimei pudiese hacerse cargo del clan.

Ese hijo era Rikuo.

Abe no Rikuo tenía más sangre humana que yokai, pues su padre se había casado con una joven animosa y risueña llamada Wakana. Muchos le consideraban demasiado débil para liderar el Clan Abe. Él mismo dudaba ante la idea, pues había presenciado de primera mano la crueldad del mundo yokai. Sin embargo, por las noches, o cuando sus seres queridos estaban en peligro, su sangre bullía y se convertía en un auténtico kitsune, un hombre-zorro de fuerza y agilidad extraordinarias, y con la determinación para proteger a los suyos.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces. Por culpa de oscuras conspiraciones, los yokai de Kioto habían tenido que luchar hasta la muerte con sus antiguos rivales, el Clan Nura de Tokio liderado por el famoso Nurarihyon. Luego, contra los yokai de Shikoku, que habían olido su debilidad. Y finalmente contra el villano que había manipulado a todos para hacerse con el poder de las tinieblas, el líder del Clan de las Cien Historias, Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

En todas aquellas crisis, Rikuo había demostrado una fortaleza y una capacidad de liderazgo excepcionales. Había visto muchas tragedias, sí, pero también había aprendido mucho. También había contado con importantes aliados. Yura, la heredera del clan de exorcistas Keikain y su amiga de la infancia; y Tsurara, una espía del Clan Nura que había acabado uniéndose a su Procesión Nocturna... y convirtiéndose en el amor de su vida. Por desgracia, también había visto cómo el secreto de su doble vida, cuidadosamente guardado durante años, había sido descubierto por todo el mundo.

El ataque final de Sanmoto Gorozaemon había sido tan devastador que ahora ya nadie dudaba de la existencia de los yokai. El Clan Abe de Kioto y sus aliados habían vencido al malvado, consiguiendo de paso el respaldo de las autoridades. Ahora, los yokai eran considerados oficialmente ciudadanos de Japón. Por desgracia, había personas que querían cambiar aquella situación. Olvidados o no, los yokai seguían representando la oscuridad y la barbarie para muchos.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, aquel 11 de noviembre se estaba poniendo en marcha un plan para borrar a los yokai de la faz de la tierra.

00000

**Mansión Abe, Kioto**

En un rincón de la antigua capital imperial había una enorme casona de estilo occidental, que a su vez contaba con un amplio y espléndido jardín. Era una arquitectura que chocaba bastante con el perfil tradicional de Kioto. Más aún cuando se tenía en cuenta que era la base de los yokai de la ciudad.

Desde aquella mansión, Hagoromo-Gitsune gobernaba a sus 10.000 vasallos. Bueno, ahora que los yokai eran ciudadanos legales de Japón, en teoría todos ellos eran libres de obedecer a quienes quisiesen. Sin embargo, el Clan Abe llevaba rigiendo las sombras de la capital durante mil años; semejante prestigio y poder no iban a desaparecer sólo porque su líder hubiese aceptado someterse a las leyes humanas.

Aquel día de otoño, vasallos y amigos de la familia estaban de celebración. ¿La razón? Que su joven heredero, Abe no Rikuo, se había casado esa mañana con Tsurara, su novia de toda la vida.

—¡A divertirse! —gritaron los yokai.

Los muros que rodeaban los terrenos de la mansión habían sido reforzados, e incluso habían aumentado su altura, pero hasta el más despistado viandante podía percibir el jolgorio que reinaba en la casa. Una legión de criados había llenado el jardín con mesas y sillas, manteles y cubiertos, y cantidades ingentes de comida y bebida. No era para menos. Aunque se trataba de un evento privado, la celebración nupcial iba a atraer a cientos, no, miles de invitados.

Cuando vio aquel despliegue, Rikuo se atragantó.

—No pensaba que serían tantos... —murmuró el muchacho, un tanto cohibido. Aunque había liderado los esfuerzos para derrotar a Sanmoto Gorozaemon y había forjado alianzas con importantes clanes de todo el país, todavía no estaba acostumbrado al ser el centro de atención. Cada vez que alguien le llamaba "Mesías", el apodo que había ganado al derrotar al Rey Demonio, le entraba un escalofrío de incomodidad.

Sintió que una mano fría aferraba la suya.

—Esto también es parte de ser un líder, Rikuo –le dijo Tsurara con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Pareces muy tranquila —observó el chico.

—¡Por supuesto! Después de celebrar fiestas casi todas las semanas en la Casa Nura, una se acaba acostumbrando a todo —dijo la Yuki-onna—. Aunque he de reconocer que no había visto jamás a tanta gente junta...

Era verdad. Los cien lugartenientes principales del Clan Abe habían sido invitados, así como la mayoría de sus seguidores. Aparte de Kyokotsu, Hakuzozu y Gashadokuro, que prácticamente vivían en la casa principal, habían venido el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, el líder oni Ibaraki-Doji, Shokera del clan insecto, y muchos, muchos más.

—Que los ángeles del cielo bendigan vuestro matrimonio, joven señor —dijo Shokera, inconfundible con su sotana negra.

—Mis demonios han traído un carro lleno de regalos —comentó Ibaraki-Doji—. Si a tu chica le disgusta alguno, les diré a los cazurros de mis sirvientes que se lo cambien.

Rikuo los fue saludando al pasar, contento de ver a los suyos disfrutar de un día tan bueno. Aunque los primeros fríos de otoño se hacían notar en Kioto, los sirvientes de la casa habían colocado hogueras y braseros a lo largo del jardín.

Pero no sólo de Kioto habían llegado los invitados. El segundo grupo más numeroso lo componían los miembros del Clan Nura, recién venidos de Ukiyoe, en la prefectura de Tokio. Eran también los más ruidosos.

—¡YUKI-ONNA! —bramó el forzudo Aotabo, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Te has casado! Quién iba a decirme que vería a la chiquilla de Setsura convertida en una mujer.

—Aunque ya podrías haber elegido otro lugar para casarte —comentó Kubinashi, el asesino de las cuerdas, mirando de reojo a los anfitriones—. ¿Es que no había en Ukiyoe buenos candidatos?

—No le hagas caso a este tontorrón, Tsurara —intervino Kejoro, la mujer-cabellera y esposa de Kubinashi—. Estamos todos muy contentos por ti. Además, chica, casarse en Kioto tiene pedigrí. Un día nos tienes que contar cómo es eso de tener a Hagoromo-Gitsune como suegra.

—Discreción, Kejoro —le recomendó el sombrío Kurotabo. Su amigo Kappa asintió detrás de él—. Somos huéspedes en esta casa. Cotillear sobre nuestros anfitriones es de mala educación.

Tsurara se moría de ganas de correr a abrazar a sus amigos, pero la etiqueta imponía que la novia siguiese los pasos del novio en el recibimiento a los invitados. Rikuo, dándose cuenta de su deseo, le dio un pequeño empujoncito para animarla a ir con ellos.

—Son tus amigos —justificó su marido.

Tsurara sonrió encantada y fue a charlar con ellos.

Mientras tanto, Rikuo aprovechó el momento para intercambiar saludos con el líder del Clan Nura. Rihan, hijo del Nurarihyon y Segundo General de los yokai de Kanto, había venido a la cabeza de su comitiva.

—Sé que te lo digo siempre que nos encontramos, hijo de Seimei, pero gracias. Gracias por rescatarme de esa pesadilla —le dijo Rihan a Rikuo con su característica sonrisa de complicidad.

Rihan tenía sus razones para expresar su gratitud. Durante largos y horribles meses, el malvado Sanmoto Gorozaemon se había hecho con el control de su cuerpo. Rihan, atrapado en su propia mente, tuvo que ver cómo el Rey Demonio utilizaba sus propias manos para matar y herir a miles de inocentes. Incluido su propio padre, el Nurarihyon. Había sido una experiencia traumática de la que aún no estaba totalmente recuperado. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de su familia y sus amigos, el Segundo General estaba devolviendo el orden al Clan Nura.

Nura Rihan había sido también uno de los pilares de la inclusión de los yokai en el mundo humano. Él mismo era hijo de un yokai y una humana, así que comprendía perfectamente el dilema de vivir a caballo entre la luz y la oscuridad. La posibilidad de alcanzar un entendimiento mutuo era un sueño que había compartido con Abe no Seimei, antes de que las manipulaciones de Sanmoto Gorozaemon les separasen. Ahora, libre por fin de la influencia del Rey Demonio y queriendo resarcir el daño que involuntariamente había causado, Rihan era uno de los adalides de la convivencia.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas en Tokio? —le preguntó Rikuo.

—Como siempre. Peleas, juergas, más peleas y más juergas... —Rihan se encogió de hombros—. Si te refieres a los temas políticos, esos que le gustan tanto a tu abuela, van tirando. El Partido Sobrenatural de Kanto está casi formado, pero no sé que clase de idiotas me votarían a mí en unas elecciones.

Rihan se rió de su propio chiste. Entonces Rikuo aprovechó para decir:

—Te aviso con antelación, mi abuela quiere hablarte sobre el proyecto de la Confederación de Partidos Sobrenaturales de Japón.

—Supongo que la Señora del Pandemónium quiere ser la presidenta oficial de los partidos yokai de Japón, ¿me equivoco? —comentó Rihan con los ojos entrecerrados—. Bueno, supongo que tiene razones para exigir ese puesto. Hablaré con ella, aunque no me hace mucha gracia...

La mirada de Rihan se ensombreció. Rikuo sabía que no eran los tejemanejes políticos lo que incomodaba a Rihan. Eso sólo lo aburría, como mucho. No, lo que de verdad enturbiaba su humor era tener que lidiar con Hagoromo-Gitsune en persona.

A causa de los planes de Sanmoto Gorozaemon para enfrentar a los Abe contra los Nura, Hagoromo-Gitsune se había reencarnado en la hija de Nura Rihan. A tenor de lo que decían otros miembros del Clan Nura, la ya crecida Hagoromo-Gitsune era la viva imagen de Yamabuki Otome, una hermosa ayakashi que había sido la esposa de Rihan siglos atrás y que había muerto en trágicas circunstancias. Aunque Rihan había aceptado que todo era culpa del Rey Demonio, para él seguía siendo difícil mirar cara a cara a la kitsune.

Para cambiar de tema, Rihan dijo:

—Te has llevado una de nuestras joyas más valiosas, Abe no Rikuo. Cuídala bien.

—Eso haré. Lo prometo —afirmó el chico.

—Más te vale. Setsura me ha pasado un mensaje de su parte. Dice que como hagas llorar a su hija, te matará.

Al ver que Rikuo palidecía, Rihan le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Vamos, vamos, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Dioses, está claro que eso lo has heredado de tu padre. Ya sabes cómo son las Yuki-onna cuando se ponen temperamentales; seguro que hasta la linda Tsurara-chan se pone como una fiera en esas ocasiones —Rihan le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Luego, en tono más bajo, añadió—: Pero en serio, si haces daño a esa chiquilla, si no te mata Setsura, lo haré yo.

Rikuo no sabía si aquello último había sido en broma o en serio, y casi que prefería no saberlo.

La gira entre los invitados continuó. Hagoromo-Gitsune se les unió, ya que ahora tocaba encontrarse con otros clanes de fuera con los que no compartían tanta historia como con los Nura de Ukiyoe. Habían venido jefes, herederos y oficiales desde Tohoku hasta Kyushu. Rikuo vio a varios yokai de la aldea de Toono, incluidos el estoico kamaitachi Itaku y sus amigos, que les invitaron a pasarse después para celebrar un concurso de beber sake.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de la delegación de Kyushu, Rikuo se quedó atónito.

—¿Has invitado también a Tsuchigumo? —exclamó el joven señor de los Abe alarmado.

En efecto, el gigante de seis brazos de Kyushu (había ido perdiendo brazos a lo largo de las batallas, pero después de una cura de varios años, volvía a tener sus miembros originales) estaba tumbado sobre la hierba del jardín, rodeado de toneles de alcohol y carros enteros de viandas; por esa razón Rikuo no lo había distinguido hasta entonces.

Rikuo tenía buenas razones para alarmarse. Tsuchigumo era un yokai guerrero que vivía sólo para combatir a los rivales más fuertes. En las leyendas era descrito como una fuerza de la naturaleza, más parecido a un terremoto o un tifón. Rikuo había sufrido en sus propias carnes los brutales golpes de Tsuchigumo, y no estaba dispuesto a repetir la experiencia, incluso si el gigante había colaborado en la lucha contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—Como dicen los sabios, hay que tener a los amigos cerca, y a los enemigos aún más cerca —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—¿Y cuál de ellos es Tsuchigumo? —preguntó Rikuo, enarcando la ceja.

—Eso depende de él —respondió su abuela. Como el muchacho no parecía convencido, la kitsune añadió—: Su hermano está aquí y ha prometido que se comportará, al menos por hoy.

Más adelante se toparon con otro invitado no del todo deseado.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Abe no Rikuo —dijo Tamazuki, heredero de los yokai de Shikoku, arrastrando las palabras.

Rikuo frunció el ceño. Aunque siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo de los demás, Tamazuki no le caía bien. El ambicioso tanuki había asesinado a sus hermanos y se había hecho con el control de Shikoku. Luego había atacado Kioto, convencido de que su alianza con el Clan de las Cien Historias sería suficiente para darle la victoria. Por supuesto, los sirvientes de Sanmoto Gorozaemon lo traicionaron y abandonaron. En la lucha, Tamazuki perdió uno de sus brazos, recibió una fea herida en la cara, y tuvo que soportar la vergüenza de arrodillarse ante Hagoromo-Gitsune y declararse vasallo del Clan Abe. Desde entonces, Shikoku estaba bajo la égida de Kioto.

Además, había otra razón personal por la que Rikuo se llevaba mal con Tamazuki. Durante su campaña de terror en Kioto, el líder tanuki había asesinado al padre de Kyokotsu. La pobre niña había sufrido mucho por su culpa. Aunque los que lo conocían decían que Tamazuki había cambiado mucho desde su dolorosa derrota en Kioto, Rikuo no confiaba en él.

Fingiendo indiferencia ante la hostilidad de sus anfitriones, Tamazuki acarició al perro que le acompañaba y que era su mascota más querida.

—Mi padre expresa su profunda lástima por no poder asistir a la boda. Los achaques de la vejez lo tienen casi postrado. Por eso me ha enviado a mí —explicó Tamazuki en tono monótono—. Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu matrimonio, Abe no Rikuo. Cumples el deber de prolongar tu linaje más rápido que tu padre.

—No me he casado porque quiera tener herederos cuanto antes —masculló Rikuo.

—Ah, entonces es para reforzar la alianza con el Clan Nura, supongo. Porque resultaría francamente extraño que el heredero de una familia tan antigua y honorable como el Clan Abe se case por amor.

Rikuo hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Tamazuki y, tras excusarse, siguió adelante.

—Que no se acerque a Kyokotsu —le susurró a su abuela.

—Descuida —respondió Hagoromo-Gitsune—. No pienso permitir que ese tanuki de provincias le amargue el día a Kyokotsu. Ni tampoco a ti.

Rikuo esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Quien quiera estropearme un día tan feliz como este, tiene que esforzarse mucho.

00000

Unas mesas más allá, Yura, la líder de la familia Keikain, los exorcistas más famosos de Kioto, observó a la feliz pareja de recién casados con ojos apagados.

—Deja de suspirar, canija. Me estás amargando la comida —dijo una voz a su lado.

Yura le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano, que por desgracia estaba sentado justo al lado de ella. El muy pesado seguía metiéndose con ella a pesar de que Yura se había convertido en la cabeza de familia. Además, sabía por dónde atacar. La amiga de la infancia de Rikuo había cambiado en muchas cosas, incluso se había dejado el pelo largo, pero su estatura apenas había variado.

Era irónico, sin embargo, que Ryuji se metiese con ella por eso. Su hermano mayor también era bajito para su edad, y era conocido por todos que gustaba de llevar el pelo en punta y usar zapatos con suelas altas, para disimular.

—No estoy suspirando —se defendió Yura.

—Lo que sea. Si tanta pena te da no ser la actual señora Abe, haberte declarado antes.

—¿Es así como le hablas a la líder de la familia? —le espetó la onmyoji malhumorada.

—Prerrogativas de hermano mayor —respondió Ryuji sin pizca de vergüenza—. Además, alguien debe mantenerte los pies en el suelo. De otro modo, te creerías todos esos halagos que dicen sobre ti. Que si "la exorcista más talentosa en 400 años", que si "la portavoz del entendimiento entre humanos y yokai, que si "la defensora de Japón", que si "qué pelo más bonito tiene, ¿qué champú utiliza?", etc.

Yura no sabía si sonrojarse o estrangular a Ryuji. Por fortuna, su primo Akifusa acudió al rescate.

—Vamos, Ryuji, no estropeemos una velada tan agradable. Como representantes de los onmyoji, tenemos que dar ejemplo. Esta invitación no es sólo una manera de reconocer nuestros esfuerzos para salvar Kioto; también es un ejercicio de responsabilidad.

—Bueno, cuando te cases, tú decidirás cómo y por qué invitas a la gente. Yo no he venido a dar ejemplo. Yo he venido por la comida.

A su lado, su primo Mamiru asintió con su perenne cara inexpresiva.

—Comida —repitió Mamiru, observando los platos que tenían frente a ellos.

Estaban en una mesa extraoficialmente reservada a los invitados humanos. No era una degradación, ojo; después de los yokai del Clan Nura, que formaban parte de la familia de la esposa, ellos tenían la mesa más cercana a la de los anfitriones. Muy probablemente porque Yura era la mejor amiga de Rikuo.

Un poco más allá, varios políticos locales y sus parejas observaban con ojos muy abiertos la multitud de yokai reunidos en el jardín de la mansión. Para muchos humanos, la visión de aquellas criaturas seguía causando asombro y extrañeza.

—Creo que la esposa de ese empresario gordo se ha desmayado —observó Ryuji—. Si no iba a aguantar el panorama, mejor que no hubiera venido.

—¿Por eso no has traído a Asumi? La pobre debe estar muy decepcionada —atacó Yura.

Ryuji frunció el ceño.

—Agh, no me hables. He intentado hacerle comprender que salir con un onmyoji no es buena idea, pero cada vez que le cuento historias de terror, sólo consigo que se interese más en mí.

—¿Y eso no es bueno? —le pinchó su hermana.

—A saber. Tengo miedo de que a este paso me casaré antes que Akifusa.

Su primo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Mi vida sentimental es privada y, en todo caso, no debería condicionar la tuya.

—Entonces, ¿estás saliendo ya con Momoishi? —preguntó Yura llena de curiosidad—. Has estado pidiendo muchos permisos para viajar al monte Osore...

—Ejem —Akifusa carraspeó—. Atengámonos al banquete, ¿os parece?

Los dos hermanos dejaron de atosigar a su primo y se concentraron en la comida.

00000

Después de probar decenas de platos distintos, algunos hechos con recetas de la época Heian, los comensales empezaron a pedir copas para beber y a juntarse en grupos para charlar. Hagoromo-Gitsune se disculpó y fue a buscar a Nura Rihan. Tenían que hablar de cosas serias. Rikuo vio a los dos grandes líderes yokai entrar en la mansión, pero no les siguió. La política era, por ahora, responsabilidad de su abuela. Sus muchas reencarnaciones en el pasado la hacían una experta en esos temas.

—Kuzunoha siempre se queja, pero creo que en el fondo le gusta la política —comentó Wakana, un poco achispada por el licor de arroz.

—Sí. Padre quería que su última reencarnación fuese tranquila y feliz, pero me temo que es imposible —dijo Rikuo, un poco apesadumbrado.

—Bueno, pero ahora tiene más tiempo para hacer lo que quiera, ¿no? —intervino Tsurara—. Según lo que dijo el señor Sojobo, es posible que la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune pueda vivir más tiempo en su cuerpo humano gracias a haber despertado la sangre del Nurarihyon que hay en él.

—Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad —repuso su marido—. En cualquier caso, me alegro de que los problemas con los que tiene que lidiar ahora sean sólo políticos y periodistas.

—¡Por la paz y la felicidad! —exclamó Hakuzozu, pidiendo un brindis.

—¡Por la paz y la felicidad! —se apuntó Kyokotsu—. ¡Y por la hermana mayor, y por el hermano mayor, y por Tsurara-nee-san!

Todos los asistentes de la mesa se unieron al brindis.

Y entonces se desencadenó el infierno.

Fuego. No, bolas de fuego. Proyectiles ígneos cayeron como granizo sobre las cabezas de los invitados a la boda. Cada vez que tocaban tela o madera, explotaban y causaban daños en los alrededores. Los invitados corrieron despavoridos, pero cuando algunos trataron de buscar refugio en la mansión, una barrera de fuego se interpuso en su camino.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? —gritaron todos.

00000

Desde las alturas, una figura flotante contemplaba con deleite a los aterrorizados asistentes al banquete. De vez en cuando, lanzaba más bolas de fuego para causar el terror entre sus víctimas.

Era una persona extraña, eso desde luego. Alguien podría haberlo confundido con un chico joven, tal vez un estudiante de instituto o de universidad, de aspecto fiero y constitución atlética. Nada fuera de lo normal, salvo por su túnica negra que parecía anacrónica en aquella época moderna. Sin embargo, aquel personaje había realizado una drástica cirugía en su propio cuerpo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba hecho de fuego. Su brazo derecho, de agua. Su pierna derecha era de arcilla, y su pierna izquierda de metal. Lo más normal en él era su pelo, recogido en varias coletas con cuentas de madera entrelazadas.

—¡Escuchadme, gusanos! —gritó el atacante desde el aire—. ¡Soy Gokadoin Hiruko! ¡Recordadlo cuando os vayáis al infierno! ¡Es el nombre del onmyoji más fuerte del mundo!

Pocos comprendieron sus palabras. Sin embargo, hubo algunos que reaccionaron con sorpresa.

—¿Gokadoin? —murmuró Ryuji para sí mismo. Los onmyoji conocían aquel nombre, susurrado en lugares oscuros. Eran exorcistas de alta categoría, con contactos en las altas esferas, pero rara vez se mezclaban con otros onmyoji. Su aparición allí no podía significar nada bueno.

—Gokadoin... —repitió el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama entre susurros. Aquel nombre le traía recuerdos amargos de siglos atrás.

Hiruko se dispuso a lanzar una nueva lluvia de fuego sobre los invitados, pero para su sorpresa descubrió que una barrera mágica bloqueaba la mayor parte de sus proyectiles.

—¿Qué es esto? —masculló el Gokadoin enfadado—. Ah, ya... Malditos Keikain.

Los onmyoji de la familia Keikain se habían incorporado y habían trazado sus sellos de protección. Era una medida temporal, pero de momento era suficiente para interrumpir el ataque enemigo.

—¡No vamos a permitir que conviertas este lugar en una masacre! —proclamó Yura.

—¡Ja! ¡Cómo si vosotros, onmyoji de pacotilla, pudieseis detener al Octavo Líder de la gloriosa casa Gokadoin! —se burló Hiruko desde las alturas.

Un grupo de yokai voladores, liderados por Hakuzozu, se dispuso a interceptar al Gokadoin, pero su oponente no pareció impresionado en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que se enfrentaba a más de cien monstruos y demonios con alas.

—¡Por la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune! ¡Por Kioto! —exclamó Hakuzozu, enarbolando su enorme lanza.

—Apartad, mosquitas muertas. No tengo ganas de jugar con vosotros —dijo Hiruko.

Al momento, un torrente de energía arrasó las filas de la patrulla aérea de los yokai de Kioto. El mismo Hakuzozu se precipitó contra el suelo, con un lado de su cara completamente achicharrado.

—¡Hakuzozu! —gritó Rikuo.

Se transformó. El muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos amables dio paso a un atrevido kitsune de dos colas, cabello blanco y decididos ojos carmesíes. De un salto, se plantó al lado de su fiel camarada. Estaba vivo, más de lo que se podía decir de otros desdichados de la patrulla aérea, pero la quemadura le causaba un dolor infernal.

—Joven... señor... —murmuró Hakuzozu.

—¡Tsurara! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —exclamó Rikuo.

—¡Voy! —respondió su esposa.

Por desgracia, Hiruko no estaba dispuesto a concederles ni un minuto de respiro. La barrera de los Keikain era un problema, pero podía superarla fácilmente si aplicaba suficiente fuerza bruta.

Con un gesto de sus manos, empezó a acumular energía de los cinco elementos que componían su cuerpo, los cinco elementos del Wu Xing, la base del _onmyodo_.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Sólo yo, que he dedicado mi vida y mi cuerpo al Wu Xing, soy capaz de realizar esta técnica suprema. ¡Alegraos! ¡Vais a contemplar de qué es capaz el más fuerte de los Gokadoin!

Yura y el resto de los exorcistas Keikain se quedaron alelados. Estaba combinando... ¿agua y fuego? ¿Elementos opuestos? ¡Imposible! ¡Eso iba contra todas las reglas de los Cinco Elementos! Y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, justo delante de sus ojos. Como si de una reacción nuclear se tratase, aquella técnica estaba liberando una cantidad indescriptible de energía.

—¡Corred! —les gritó Yura a los demás, incluido un asombrado Rikuo—. ¡Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes! ¡Nuestra barrera no puede detener eso!

Hiruko no paraba de reírse.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Como si os fuera a dejar escapar! Vais a morir, bastardos miserables. ¡No quedará de vosotros ni una mota de polvo!

El Octavo Líder de los Gokadoin sostuvo sobre su cabeza una inmensa bola de energía. Hasta el más torpe de los asistentes entendió que aquella cosa podía volatilizar el terreno entero de la mansión.

—¡Esfera de los Cinco Skandhas! _¡GOUKAIKYU! _

La barrera de los Keikain lo debilitó un poco, pero no fue suficiente. Era imparable. Iban a morir.

Entonces, una sombra colosal se interpuso entre la bola de energía y su objetivo.

—¡Y yo que creía que no encontraría a un rival interesante! —bramó un borracho Tsuchigumo—. ¡Gracias, chaval! ¡Quiero probar esa "técnica suprema" de la que hablas!

—¡Hermano, no seas estúpido! —exclamó el líder del Clan Kumaso.

Tsuchigumo no hizo ni caso a su hermano. Se plantó con los pies en la tierra, tal como enseñaban en su clan. No era tonto. Pese a su bravata, comprendía que aquel ataque podía matarlo. Pero él era un miembro del clan araña de Tsukumo. Era uno con la tierra y pedía prestado su poder. Del mismo modo que la tierra recibía cualquier tipo de castigo y se recuperaba después, él haría lo mismo.

—¡Desapareced! —exclamó Hiruko.

—Ugh... ¡Vamos! —dijo Tsuchigumo, extendiendo sus brazos.

Hubo un fogonazo de energía, calor y dolor.

00000

Tsurara se incorporó, con dolor en todas las articulaciones.

—Rikuo... ¡Rikuo! ¿Dónde está Rikuo? —exclamó la Yuki-onna, mirando en todas direcciones.

Era un paisaje aterrador. Buena parte del jardín se había chamuscado. Había heridos por doquier. El peor de ellos, Tsuchigumo. El gigante de Kyushu estaba tendido en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. El ataque de Hiruko había destruido la mitad de su cuerpo. Aún así, era increíble, pero los había salvado.

—Hermano... —murmuró el líder del clan araña.

—Je, ahora ya no me volverás a decir que soy débil, ¿eh? —dijo Tsuchigumo, tratando de sonreír.

Tsurara buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró a Rikuo. El joven señor de los Abe había protegido con su cuerpo al malherido Hakuzozu.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Estás bien! —exclamó la Yuki-onna alborozada.

Por desgracia, su marido parecía estar en estado de shock. Aunque Hakuzozu seguía vivo, su mirada ahora estaba perdida en un punto a las espaldas de Tsurara. La dama de las nieves se dio la vuelta, extrañada, y entonces comprendió lo que horrorizaba a Rikuo.

La Mansión Abe había sido arrasada por la explosión. Más que bloquearla, lo que Tsuchigumo había conseguido había sido desviar la bola de energía destructiva lanzada por Hiruko. El resultado había sido que la centenaria casona, el hogar de los yokai de Kioto, se había desintegrado. Todos los cuadros, los muebles, las estanterías llenas de libros, la vajilla, los objetos de valor... y también algunos de los sirvientes que no habían salido al jardín. Muchas vidas perdidas.

Y entre las víctimas, algunos se acordaron de quiénes habían sido vistos por última vez entrando en la mansión.

—¡Señora Hagoromo-Gitsune! —exclamó el esqueleto gigante Gashadokuro, horrorizado.

—¡Rihan! —exclamó por su parte Setsura, al borde de las lágrimas.

En ese momento, hubo un pico de energía espiritual y nueve colas blancas de zorro brotaron de los escombros, limpiando la zona y abriendo camino a dos figuras cubiertas de polvo de arriba abajo. Eran Hagoromo-Gitsune y Nura Rihan. Eran demasiado poderosos para morir tan fácilmente, pero estaban muy enfadados.

—¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A ATACAR MI HOGAR? —gritó Hagoromo-Gitsune con ira asesina.

A pesar de la amenaza implícita en el tono de la kitsune, Hiruko, flotando en las alturas, parecía más decepcionado que preocupado.

—¿No están muertos? —comentó con una mueca de desagrado—. Vaya, parece que resisten como cucarachas.

—Haces mal en subestimarlos, Octavo —dijo una voz a su espalda—. Aquí está reunida la flor y nata del mundo yokai, después de todo.

Hiruko se volvió con expresión irritada. Montados sobre una bandada de halcones negros, dos onmyoji vestidos con túnicas oscuras habían acudido a ayudarlo. En los labios de Hiruko se dibujó una mueca de desagrado. Arihiro y Nagachika eran, respectivamente, el Noveno y el Décimo Líder de la familia Gokadoin. Sin embargo, aunque se las daban de sabios sobre el _onmyodo_, lo cierto era que no estaban a su altura.

Arihiro había gobernado en tiempos de la Restauración Meiji, cuando la luz fue poderosa en Japón. Nagachika, por su parte, había vivido los horrores de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero esa era una destrucción causada por la mano del hombre, no por los yokai. Hiruko, por el contrario, había dirigido la familia durante los caóticos tiempos del Bakumatsu, con la llegada de los barcos extranjeros, las guerras civiles y el fin del shogunato Tokugawa. Había sido un periodo corto, pero de gran oscuridad, y había sido tarea suya evitar que muchos yokai ambiciosos tratasen de aprovecharse de esa oportunidad para crear más caos.

Él sólo se bastaba para acabar con sus enemigos. No necesitaba carabinas.

—No me gusta que me estropeen la diversión —les dijo a sus camaradas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —concedió Nagachika con diplomacia—. Pero termina ya, ¿quieres? El Primero quiere empezar cuanto antes con el siguiente paso de la Purificación.

—¡Cadena del Cielo, Luna Cortante! _¡TENSA ZANGETSU!_

Los tres Gokadoin esquivaron sin mucho problema una ola de energía cortante dirigida hacia ellos, aunque varios de los halcones-shikigami de Arihiro desaparecieron.

—Vaya, el nieto de la kitsune tiene garras —comentó Nagachika.

En el suelo, con una mirada inquietante, Rikuo empuñaba la espada exorcista _Nenekirimaru_ y la espada larga _Ichibi no Tachi_, nacida de su propio "miedo".

No era el único que se preparaba para el combate. Pasado el efecto sorpresa, y a pesar del horror del ataque, en aquel lugar habían una legión de yokai y onmyoji que habían vivido muchas batallas. No iban a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Oh, qué miedo —se burló Nagachika—. No obstante, creo que podrían causar problemas.

—¡Bah! ¡Haré otra Esfera de los Cinco Skandhas y los arrasaré! —proclamó Hiruko.

—Sí, pero sería la primera vez que utilizas esa técnica dos veces seguidas en un mismo día, ¿no? —señaló Arihiro—. Necesitas concentrarte. Nosotros podemos ganar tiempo para que puedas matar a estos monstruos y sus amigos, de una vez y para siempre.

Hiruko aceptó su oferta a regañadientes. Aborrecía mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad, pero era verdad que aquellos yokai podían ser una distracción demasiado molesta.

—Adelante —dijo Hiruko—. Pero más vale que os apartéis cuando lance mi ataque, o vosotros también quedaréis hechos papilla.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Nagachika—. ¡Vamos, Arihiro!

El Noveno Líder de los Gokadoin se concentró, transmitiendo su energía espiritual a sus halcones.

—¡Múltiples shikigami! ¡Volad rectos y floreced, oh, descendientes de los halcones! ¡Incrementad vuestro número, oscureced su visión, estorbad sus movimientos y picad su carne muerta!

El cielo entero se llenó de aves negras, tapando el sol y cercenando el campo de visión de los presentes. Luego se abalanzaron sobre los invitados de la boda. Por separado eran poco más que una molestia, pero aquella bandada infinita podía matar poco a poco incluso al más fuerte de los yokai.

—¡Malditos bichos! ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! —exclamó Aotabo enfadado. Dio manotazos sin cesar, pero por muchos halcones que matase, otros tantos ocupaban su lugar.

—¡Ao! ¡Por aquí! Sigue mi voz! —le llamó su amigo Kubinashi—. ¡Tenemos que crear un perímetro alrededor del señor Rihan!

—¡Voy!

Era una idea sensata. No sólo porque unidos podrían defenderse mejor, sino porque Kubinashi, como asesino experimentado que era, temía que el enemigo aprovechase esa oportunidad para atacar.

Y eso estaba haciendo Nagachika, de hecho. El Décimo Líder de los Gokadoin no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados. Su objetivo era Hagoromo-Gitsune, la Señora del Pandemónium. Aunque confiaba en la capacidad destructiva de Hiruko, no quería correr riesgos. Cuanto antes se desembarazasen de la yokai más poderosa de Japón, mejor para todos.

Por desgracia para él, Hagoromo-Gitsune tenía sus propios protectores.

—¡No pasarás! —le gritó Kyokotsu. La líder de la facción cadáver del Clan Abe estaba más acostumbrada aún que sus compañeros a la oscuridad, y había visto acercarse a aquel siniestro onmyoji—. ¡Te mataré antes de que le toques un solo pelo a la hermana mayor!

A un gesto, liberó un torrente de serpientes venenosas sobre Nagachika. El onmyoji sonrió.

Un segundo después, las serpientes se habían convertido en un amasijo de carne muerta a los pies del Gokadoin.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Tú debes de ser Kyokotsu del Clan Abe, ¿verdad? Permíteme que te ilustre —le dijo Nagachika con fingida amabilidad—. Verás, mi vista siempre fue muy mala. Apenas puedo ver lo que se encuentra a más de dos metros y medio de mí. Muchos dijeron que jamás llegaría a ser un líder de la familia. Sin embargo, dentro de ese rango, mi visión es perfecta. Más que perfecta. Combinada con mi técnica de espada, he creado mi _Kekkaigan_, una "barrera ocular". Todo lo que entra dentro de mi barrera, lo reduzco a pedazos. Ni las balas de una ametralladora podrían tocarme.

—¿Y qué tal unas hojas? Poder divino, hojas de otoño arrojadas como piedras, _Kureha Tsubute_.

Un torbellino de hojas envolvió a Nagachika. Sin embargo, el Décimo las destruyó con la misma facilidad con la que había matado a las serpientes de Kyokotsu.

—Ah, y tú debes de ser el joven señor de Shikoku, Inugamigyobu Tanuki Tamazuki —saludó Nagachika al recién llegado—. ¿No mataste tú al padre de esta ayakashi? ¿Por qué querrías protegerla ahora?

—Tengo mis razones —se limitó a responder Tamazuki.

—Entiendo. Sin embargo, ahora morirás con ella —declaró el onmyoji—. Tus hojas no pueden tocarme... pero yo a ti sí. Un paso más, y estás dentro de mi barrera ocular. ¡Nada puede escapar de mi espada dentro de este radio de dos metros y medio! ¡Estás atrapado, tanuki! ¿Lo ves? ¡Estos son tus últimos momentos!

Pero Tamazuki ni siquiera se inmutó. Parecía más interesado en contener a su perro, que ladraba sin parar.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, exorcista?

Apenas dijo eso, cuando la piel de Gokadoin Nagachika empezó a llenarse de hemorragias sangrantes y pústulas infectas que deformaron su cara y sus brazos. La espada se le cayó de las manos.

—¡AAAAAAAH! —gritó el arrogante onmyoji, loco de dolor—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

—Gracias por haber pulverizado esas hojas antes —le dijo Tamazuki con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Verás, estas hojas se suelen utilizar como medicamento. Sin embargo, si aplico un poco de mi energía espiritual, se convierten en un veneno mortal. Al pulverizarlas, sólo has conseguido acelerar su efecto. Mira, tu sangre está cambiando el color de las hojas. ¿No es hermoso?

El agonizante onmyoji sintió cómo la vida se le escapaba.

—Un simple tanuki... Me ha matado un simple tanuki... Yo... que he vivido más de cien años... voy a morir así...

—No sé con qué clase de enemigos has luchado, onmyoji, pero yo tengo mi ambición. No voy a dejar que un "Gokadoin" o como os llaméis se interponga en mi camino.

Probablemente Gokadoin Nagachika no oyó sus últimas palabras, porque con un último estertor cayó muerto sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas.

Kyokotsu se lo quedó mirando con ojos asombrados. Sin embargo, luego apartó la mirada.

—No pienso agradecerte esto —le espetó a Tamazuki—. Te odio y te odiaré siempre.

—No esperaba otra cosa —repuso el tanuki sin darle importancia—. En cualquier caso, ahora hay un enemigo menos.

Sí, había un enemigo menos, pero los dos restantes eran muy problemáticos. Arihiro seguía mandando sus halcones contra los congregados y Hiruko estaba a punto de culminar su segunda Esfera de los Cinco Skandhas. El tiempo corría en su contra.

—Meapilas, ¿te están aburriendo estos pajarracos tanto como a mí? —le dijo Ibaraki-Doji a su camarada Shokera.

—Así es, Ibaraki-Doji. ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

—Me has leído la mente, santurrón. ¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo?

—Por favor, permíteme.

Shokera alzó su lanza en forma de crucifijo y exclamó:

—¡Que se haga la luz!

Un brillo cegador brotó del líder de la facción insecto del Clan Abe. Mientras de él brotaban alas y aguijones, deformando su aspecto hasta convertirlo en un monstruo artrópodo, su energía aumentaba hasta el punto que los halcones-shikigami tenían que apartarse.

—Y la luz se hizo —declaró Shokera.

Un rayo de energía espiritual en forma de cruz cayó desde las alturas, abriendo un boquete en la bandada de halcones negros de Arihiro. El Noveno Líder de los Gokadoin quedó entonces a la vista de todos. Un blanco perfecto.

—¡Más halcones! ¡Más halcones! —intentó invocar Arihiro, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡Tambor del demonio! _¡Ondeko!_ —exclamó Ibaraki-Doji.

El líder de los oni, tan aterrador como siempre (ni siquiera los halcones habían podido romper la lápida que tapaba medio lado de su cara) dibujó un círculo de energía sobre su cabeza. Un instante después, varios rayos partieron como flechas en dirección a su enemigo.

—¡Aaaagh! —gritó Gokadoin Arihiro.

Una vez alcanzado, Ibaraki-Doji no paró de mandar descargas eléctricas contra él. Electrocutado hasta límites más allá de la resistencia humana, el cuerpo carbonizado de Arihiro cayó sobre el suelo desde una altura de varios metros. Al instante, su bandada de halcones negros desapareció.

—¡Otro menos! ¡Ya son nuestros! —celebró Ibaraki-Doji.

—¡Corrección, demonio! ¡Ya sois míos! —exclamó Hiruko.

Los rostros de muchos de los presentes palidecieron de terror. La bola de energía que el Octavo Líder de los Gokadoin sostenía sobre su cabeza era aún más grande que la anterior. Aquella cosa era comparable a una bomba nuclear. Si impactaba contra el suelo, no sólo los terrenos de la mansión, sino toda la ciudad de Kioto sería borrada del mapa.

Hiruko parecía más enfadado que nunca.

—¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Os voy a mandar al infierno con un bang!

—¡No si puedo evitarlo! ¡No eres el único onmyoji en este lugar! —declaró Yura—. ¡Invoco tu poder, _Hagun_! ¡Fusión humano-shikigami! ¡FUSIÓN A TRES!

Yura liberó una cantidad espiritual abrumadora, que hizo que incluso Hiruko se fijase en ella. Su traje de gala para la boda había desaparecido, y en su lugar mostraba ahora el atuendo de una sacerdotisa. Además, sostenía en las manos un arco de aspecto amenazador.

—_¡Yomi Okuri, Yura Max Revised!_ —exclamó la joven onmyoji—. ¡FLECHA DIVINA!

Hiruko tenía las manos ocupadas, así que no pudo evitar que la flecha de energía de Yura le golpease en el centro del torso. Sin embargo, no explotó. Hiruko era demasiado poderoso.

—Ja... Buen golpe, cucaracha... pero no es suficiente para acabar conmigo... —dijo Hiruko entre jadeos.

—¡Tal vez no, pero he cortocircuitado tu ciclo de Cinco Elementos! —afirmó Yura.

"¡Maldición! ¡Es verdad!", pensó Hiruko. No podía conectar sus extremidades. Por fortuna, era una situación temporal. Si se concentraba, podía purificar su cuerpo de la energía intrusa que le había clavado esa maldita Keikain en el pecho.

Por desgracia para él, sus enemigos no estaban dispuestos a darle esa oportunidad.

—¡Gashadokuro! —llamó Rikuo al esqueleto gigante—. ¡Te necesito!

—¡Estoy a vuestras órdenes, joven señor! —dijo su fiel vasallo.

—¡Lánzame! —le pidió Rikuo.

El esqueleto gigante se quedó confundido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lánzame contra Hiruko! —repitió Rikuo—. ¡Rápido, antes de que se recupere! ¡Eres el único que puede hacerlo!

Consciente de la gravedad de la situación, Gashadokuro no perdió tiempo en sujetar a Rikuo en sus huesudas manos y en lanzarlo por los aires, directo hacia Gokadoin Hiruko.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —bramó el onmyoji.

Rikuo preparó sus dos espadas. Había entrenado con Ibaraki-Doji para aprender a manejar dos katanas a la vez. No podía fallar ese golpe.

—¡Estás acabado, Hiruko! —exclamó Rikuo.

Un segundo, los dos chocaron. Al segundo siguiente, Rikuo cayó. Shokera zumbó raudo y veloz para evitar que se estrellase contra el suelo. Todos se quedaron mirando a Hiruko. ¿Había conseguido Rikuo acabar con él, o había fallado?

—Infiernos... ¿Perder, yo? No es posible... —dijo Hiruko. Su voz se quebró, a punto de llorar—. Esto no está pasando... ¡No! No quiero morir...

El cuerpo de Gokadoin Hiruko se desintegró. La bola de energía que había conseguido reunir se disipó a los cuatro vientos.

Habían ganado.

Sonaron los hurras a lo largo y ancho del jardín. Sin embargo, Rikuo parecía ensimismado.

Yura se acercó a él, aún con el uniforme de su Fusión a Tres. Gracias a los años de entrenamiento, ahora podía mantener aquella forma durante más tiempo.

—Es el primer humano que has matado en tu vida, ¿verdad? —comentó Yura. Había entendido antes que nadie qué era lo que reconcomía a su amigo de la infancia—. Por muchos discursos sobre la igualdad que hagas, hasta ahora sólo has matado yokai.

—Sí.

Yura suspiró y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

—No te tortures por eso. Has hecho lo que debías. Humano o yokai, nos habría matado a todos.

—¡Rikuo! —exclamó entonces Tsurara, lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo—. ¡Has estado fantástico! Venga, ahora que el peligro ha pasado, tenemos que ayudar a quitar los escombros y... y...

La dama de las nieves no pudo continuar. Porque ante la puerta destrozada del muro que rodeaba los terrenos de la mansión, una nueva figura vestida en una túnica negra había aparecido. Era un hombre joven, de barba rala, y ojos dorados que indicaban la presencia de sangre sobrenatural.

—Veo que habéis matado al Octavo, el Noveno y el Décimo —señaló el recién llegado en tono de censura—. Pero esto acaba de empezar.

Rikuo se encaró con él, aunque guardando las distancias. No sabía de lo que era capaz este nuevo onmyoji.

—¡Tú! ¿Eres tú el responsable de esta destrucción? ¿Quién eres? ¡Por qué nos atacas? —exigió saber el joven señor de los Abe.

—¿Que quién soy yo? ¿Es que acaso tu padre y tu abuela no te hablaron de mí? —dijo su interlocutor con extrañeza.

Hagoromo-Gitsune se adelantó.

—Rikuo, no hagas caso a lo que ese indeseable... —empezó a decir la kitsune, pero el onmyoji la interrumpió.

—¿Así llamas a la sangre de tu sangre, abuela Kuzunoha? Para que lo sepas, Abe no Rikuo, yo soy Abe no Yoshihira, el Primer Líder de los Gokadoin, la última barrera de defensa de Japón contra los peligros del mundo sobrenatural. Pero lo más importante es que soy el primogénito de Abe no Seimei. Sí, lo has oído bien. Yo soy tu hermano, Rikuo.

Rikuo estaba anonadado, al igual que muchos otros de los presentes.

—¿Mi hermano? —repitió el muchacho con incredulidad.

—Pregúntale a nuestra abuela, si no me crees —dijo Yoshihira—. Ahora, tendrás que disculparme. Habéis obtenido una victoria, sí, pero es una victoria temporal. La Purificación acaba de empezar. Cuando termine, habremos limpiado este país, no, el mundo entero de las criaturas de la oscuridad como vosotros. Los humanos que ayuden a los yokai, traidores a la raza, serán purificados también. El Primero ha hablado.

De repente, la figura se esfumó y en su lugar apareció en el suelo un monigote de papel.

—Debí suponerlo —masculló Ryuji—. El muy cerdo ha estado hablando con nosotros a través de un shikigami.

Pero Rikuo no tenía ganas de pensar en los medios de comunicación usados por Yoshihira. Ni Yura ni Tsurara lograron que les hiciera caso. Sus ojos estaban clavados en una sola persona: su abuela, Hagoromo-Gitsune. La señora de los yokai de Kioto había adoptado una expresión compungida que era extremadamente rara en ella, tan orgullosa habitualmente.

—Abuela, tenemos que hablar —dijo Rikuo.

La kitsune asintió con aire sombrío.

—Sí, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Bienvenidos, mis viejos lectores, y bienvenidos los nuevos también (si hay alguno), al Gran Final de la saga de _Kitsune no Mago_. Como podéis comprobar desde el título mismo, los villanos de esta particular historia son los miembros de la familia Gokadoin, un clan de poderosos exorcistas que aparecieron en el manga de _Nurarihyon no Mago _en el capítulo 182 (por desgracia, no serán conocidos por los fans que sólo siguieron el anime).

Para mayor comodidad de los interesados, a continuación dejo una tabla con los líderes de la familia Gokadoin y sus años de "reinado". Así, sólo necesitaréis consultar este primer capítulo si os perdéis con el baile de nombres y años.

**Primero:** _Abe no Yoshihira_ (1005-1185, fin de la era Heian y la guerra Genpei)

**Segunda:** _Abe no Orochi_ (1185-1333, shogunato Kamakura)

**Tercero:** _Abe no Ariyuki_ (1334-1392, periodo Nanboku-cho)

**Cuarto:** _?_ (1393-1476, shogunato Ashikaga y guerra Onin)

**Quinta:** _Gokadoin Yuiyui_ (1477-1568, el Sengoku jidai)

**Sexto:** _Gokadoin Tenkai_ (1569-1643, periodo Azuchi-Momoyama)

**Séptimo: **_Gokadoin Yasutada_ (1644-1852, shogunato Tokugawa)

**Octavo:** _Gokadoin Hiruko_ (1853-1867, el Bakumatsu)

**Noveno:** _Gokadoin Arihiro_ (1868-1926, Restauración Meiji y periodo Taisho)

**Décimo:** _Gokadoin Nagachika _(1927-1945, periodo Showa hasta el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial)

(Los fans del manga notarán que el orden tiene algo distinto respecto al del canon; la explicación es sencilla y será revelada en el próximo capítulo).

Como hice con el pasado fic, prometo actualizaciones regulares (al menos una vez al mes) y la no inclusión de OCs. La saga de los Gokadoin en el manga original ya tiene bastantes personajes nuevos, como para añadir más.

Otras notas varias:

* Los lectores más atentos del fic anterior recordarán que varios de los Gokadoin han sido mencionados o han aparecido en capítulos anteriores de _Kitsune no Mago_; también Taisei, aunque él no es uno de los líderes de los Gokadoin.

* Asumi es una compañera de clase de Ryuji en el manga. Aparece en mi fic en el capítulo "Complot para un magnicidio". Momoishi es una médium del monte Osore que acompañó a Akifusa mientras este reforjaba la espada Nenekirimaru. Apareció en el capítulo del fic "El monte del miedo".

* Los "cinco skandhas" que menciona Hiruko en su ataque no son los cinco elementos del Wu Xing, sino los cinco agregados que en budismo definen la experiencia vital de una persona. Son cuerpo, sentimiento, memoria, voluntad y conciencia (dependiendo de la traducción). Bastante espiritual para una explosión nuclear, pero es que los Gokadoin son ante todo exorcistas.

Próximo capítulo: _"Abe y Gokadoin"_.


	2. Abe y Gokadoin

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo y Tsurara se han casado. Al banquete invitan a todos sus amigos, desde los onmyoji Keikain hasta la familia Nura. Por desgracia, su felicidad se rompe cuando unos misteriosos exorcistas vestidos de negro atacan la mansión. Aunque el ataque es rechazado, su líder, Abe no Yoshihira, anuncia que es sólo el principio. Para sorpresa de Rikuo, también revela que él es hijo de Seimei.

* * *

><p><strong>Abe y Gokadoin<strong>

Después del ataque de Gokadoin Hiruko y sus dos asociados, los alrededores de la Mansión Abe se habían convertido en un hervidero de curiosos. Policías, paramédicos, vecinos preocupados y periodistas inquisitivos pululaban en torno a los terrenos como hormigas. Sin embargo, a muy pocos de ellos se les había permitido el paso. Especialmente no a los periodistas.

En una tienda de campaña habilitada como refugio improvisado, Hagoromo-Gitsune meditaba los pasos a seguir. Acababan de vendarle el hombro. La casa se le había caído encima y los escombros le habían causado heridas, aunque no era nada grave. No se podía decir lo mismo de varios de sus pobres sirvientes, que habían perecido en la destrucción de la mansión. Y aún así tenía que dar las gracias porque Tsuchigumo había desviado el grueso del ataque de Hiruko. Si el gigante de Kyushu no hubiese intervenido, la mitad de los invitados a la boda habrían muerto. Incluyendo a su propio nieto.

"¡Rayos! No soporto estar en deuda con nadie", pensó Hagoromo-Gitsune. "Especialmente con alguien como ese salvaje de Tsuchigumo".

Era una pena que no pudiesen utilizar su fuerza en los próximos días. Los Gokadoin atacarían de nuevo, de eso estaba muy segura, pero Tsuchigumo tenía la mitad de su cuerpo completamente chamuscada. No estaba en condiciones de pelear.

En cuanto al resto, las informaciones no eran buenas.

—63 muertos, la mayoría personal de limpieza y de las cocinas —le informó el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama. El anciano consejero del clan había acudido a la tienda de Hagoromo-Gitsune con el informe de bajas—. Es una cifra provisional. Es posible que haya más. Todavía estamos retirando los escombros de la casa.

—¿Qué hay de los invitados a la boda?

—Todos vivos, gracias a los dioses, aunque más de un centenar presentan quemaduras de mayor o menor gravedad —dijo el Gran Tengu—. Los humanos han sido conducidos a los paramédicos de fuera. Los doctores humanos están mejor dotados para tratar heridas humanas, después de todo.

Hagoromo-Gitsune frunció el ceño.

—¿Y quién se ocupa de nuestros heridos?

—Mis tengus, Señora de la Oscuridad —se apresuró a responder su consejero—. El señor Nura Rihan ha tenido también la gentileza de informarme que ha llamado a curanderos del grupo Zen de su clan. Se encuentran entre los mejores médicos del mundo sobrenatural.

La kitsune asintió distraída, pero estaba claro que tenía su mente en otra parte. El Gran Tengu sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando.

—Habrá que preparar una estrategia para hacer frente a los Gokadoin —dijo el consejero. No era una pregunta—. Era mucho esperar que se hubiesen olvidado de nosotros en todos estos siglos. Ahora han anunciado su intención alto y claro.

—¿Qué se comenta fuera de estos muros? —quiso saber Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—Por ahora, los medios humanos están diciendo que se trata de un ataque provocado por "extremistas anti-yokai". El nombre "Gokadoin" ha aparecido mencionado un par de veces, pero desconocen su auténtico significado. En cualquier caso, el hecho de que nos atacasen mientras estábamos celebrando una boda y que haya humanos entre los heridos nos hace quedar bien ante la opinión pública.

Hagoromo-Gitsune no dijo nada. No señaló, por ejemplo, que los humanos prefiriesen hablar de "extremistas" que de "terroristas". El adjetivo "terrorista", tan rápidamente utilizado en otras ocasiones, se reservaba únicamente para enemigos a los que se quería demonizar. Personas que odiaban a los seres sobrenaturales las había en muchas partes; llamarlas "terroristas" sería ofensivo.

"Panda de hipócritas", pensó la kitsune.

Era un castigo agridulce volver a las arenas movedizas de la política, tener que preocuparse de la imagen exterior y usar incluso las desgracias para ganarse las simpatías de los demás. Falta que hacía. Seimei había soñado mucho con la convivencia entre humanos y yokai, pero era un sueño que había que construir día a día.

El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama debió adivinar sus pensamientos, porque en ese momento añadió:

—Además de la policía y los médicos, los vecinos del barrio han traído material de socorro. Comida, ropa, medicina, mantas... Aunque comprenden nuestra reticencia a dejar entrar a personas ajenas al clan, muchos han expresado su deseo de ayudar en las tareas de rescate, aunque sólo sea para levantar los escombros.

Hagoromo-Gitsune se frotó la sien.

—Ugh... Supongo que tendré que mandar algún comunicado sobre lo "emocionada que me siento por la ayuda de mis convecinos de Kioto" después de esto —se quejó la kitsune—. Aún así, es una sorpresa agradable. Ingenua y patética, pero agradable. Ahora déjame, Sojobo. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar.

—Como digáis, señora Hagoromo-Gitsune —contestó el Gran Tengu, haciendo una reverencia.

La dama de alabastro se quedó sola en la tienda, pero luego decidió salir. No era bueno quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos. Eran demasiado oscuros, incluso para ella.

Paseó por entre las tiendas, comprobando cómo estaban los demás. Había miedo, dolor, pena y, sobre todo, mucha ira. Les habían atacado en su propio hogar. Esos Gokadoin tenían que pagar cara su afrenta.

Sin embargo, Hagoromo-Gitsune sabía que no sería una tarea fácil. Para la mayoría, los Gokadoin eran un mal recuerdo o no habían sabido de su existencia hasta aquel día. Sólo la vieja guardia del Clan Abe tenía aún en mente el terror de la primera Purificación, cuando sus enemigos aún no habían cambiado de apellido. Por si acaso, los exorcistas habían demostrado aquella tarde que su poder no era para tomárselo a broma.

Como tantas otras veces aquel día, Hagoromo-Gitsune dirigió sus ojos negros hacia las ruinas de lo que una vez había sido la orgullosa mansión del Clan Abe. Del edificio, un auténtico palacio construido al estilo occidental, sólo quedaban escombros. Lo único que se había salvado eran los más profundos sótanos de la casa, donde estaban los almacenes, varias cajas fuertes, y las mazmorras. Muchos objetos valiosos (y algunos peligrosos) se habían salvado. Pero eso a Hagoromo-Gitsune le importaba bien poco. Su hogar había sido destruido.

En ese momento, notó que una mano se posaba en su hombro. La kitsune se volvió con cierto desagrado. No le gustaba que nadie se tomase demasiadas confianzas con ella.

—No pongas esa cara, Kuzunoha. Incluso en los malos momentos, hay que mantener la sonrisa. Así los demás no se sentirán tan tristes —dijo Wakana.

Hagoromo-Gitsune suspiró. Por supuesto, tenía que ser su nuera. Nadie más se habría atrevido a dirigirse a ella de ese modo. La risueña viuda de Seimei no lo hacía con malicia. Al contrario, sentía el mayor de los respetos por su suegra. Sin embargo, Wakana también creía que la seriedad tenía un límite, y que el cariño verdadero y la felicidad eran más importantes que cualquier tradición o protocolo. Rikuo se parecía a ella en eso.

—Descuida, Kuzunoha. Reconstruiremos la casa y quedará tan bonita como antes —le aseguró Wakana.

—No son los ladrillos lo que me importa, sino los recuerdos perdidos —declaró la kitsune con una mueca.

—¡Entonces crearemos otros nuevos! No podemos dejar que esos malvados Gokadoin rompan nuestro espíritu, ¿no es así? ¡El Clan Abe es el mejor! —proclamó Wakana con una sonrisa de confianza.

Hagoromo-Gitsune gruñó, pero por dentro estaba satisfecha. Humana ingenua o no, su nuera era una auténtica Abe.

Por desgracia, su humor se enturbió cuando vio quién venía detrás de Wakana. Pese a los consejos de su madre, Rikuo estaba mortalmente serio y un aire de irritada impaciencia se desprendía de su semblante.

—Abuela, ya he esperado demasiado. Los heridos están siendo atendidos, los muertos están siendo llorados y la seguridad se ha reforzado —declaró el joven señor de los Abe—. Es hora de que me cuentes la verdad sobre los Gokadoin.

Hagoromo-Gitsune clavó sus ojos en los de Rikuo, en silencio. El muchacho permaneció callado, retándola a dar el primer paso. Finalmente, la kitsune asintió imperceptiblemente.

—De acuerdo. Sígueme, Rikuo. Es mucho lo que te tengo que contar.

00000

De vuelta en la tienda de campaña, sentados en dos incómodas sillas (aunque Hagoromo-Gitsune lo hacía con mucha más clase que su nieto), la Señora del Pandemónium empezó su relato.

—Aunque Yasuna no pudo convertirse en onmyoji, Seimei siguió sus pasos y entro en la corte imperial de Heian-kyo, la antigua Kioto. Allí, gracias a sus contactos y a su habilidad, logró convertirse en el jefe de los exorcistas del Emperador. Mientras tanto, creó el clan sobrenatural más poderoso de Japón y se convirtió en el primer Señor del Pandemónium.

—Eso ya lo sé, abuela. He oído mil veces la historia de cómo derrotó al demonio Shuten-Doji y empezó a reunir seguidores. Así nació el Clan Abe —dijo Rikuo en tono cansino.

—El clan sobrenatural con ese nombre, sí —Hagoromo-Gitsune asintió—, ¿pero sabes cómo nació el Clan Abe de los humanos?

Rikuo cerró la boca. No, no había pensado en eso. Era irónico, pero el clan yokai recibía su nombre por Abe no Seimei. Rara vez se había preocupado de la rama humana de los Abe.

—La familia Abe original tiene sus raíces en la provincia de Iga —le explicó su abuela—. Eran descendientes del emperador Kogen, y por tanto apoyaron siempre a los Yamato en la unificación del país. Muchos recibieron puestos de importancia durante el periodo Heian. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la corte, Seimei tuvo problemas para labrarse una reputación.

—¿Por qué? Acabas de decir que la familia Abe era importante —señaló Rikuo.

—Sí, lo era —concedió Hagoromo-Gitsune—, pero por entonces los asuntos de _onmyodo_ estaban bajo el control de la familia Kamo. Mi querido Yasuna estudió a las órdenes de Kamo no Tadayuki, pero cayó en desgracia cuando su prometida se suicidó y él huyó al bosque. Demasiados años fuera de la corte como para que su hijo fuera recibido con los brazos abiertos. Más aún cuando era el fruto de su relación con una _campesina_. Y eso fue antes de que el imbécil de Ashiya Doman empezase a hacer circular rumores sobre mi verdadera naturaleza...

La kitsune chasqueó la lengua disgustada.

—Abuela... —musitó Rikuo.

—Sí, lo sé, ya continúo. El caso es que Seimei lo pasó mal. Aunque su talento era innegable, los demás miembros de la familia Abe lo veían como a un bastardo, y sus colegas se reían de él a sus espaldas. Piojos idiotas y envidiosos. Tuvo que tragar mucha quina para adaptarse al mundo de la corte, y aún así siempre tuvo fama de excéntrico. Pero él quería estudiar, quería dominar los secretos del Yin y el Yang. Por eso aceptó los sacrificios que hiciesen falta para congraciarse con sus inferiores. Una estupidez, a mi parecer.

—¿Qué clase de sacrificios? —preguntó Rikuo.

—Oh, ya sabes, seguir el protocolo, ir a las fiestas de los personajes importantes, aprender las palabras que uno debía decir y las que uno debía olvidar, hacer trabajos por debajo de su categoría, casarse...

Aquello último disparó la atención del muchacho.

—¿Casarse? —repitió Rikuo asombrado.

—¿Tan extraño es? Estamos hablando de la nobleza, Rikuo. La mejor manera de subir en el escalafón es pactar un matrimonio de conveniencia con la persona adecuada.

Rikuo sacudió la cabeza, aún sorprendido.

—¡Pero el abuelo Yasuna se casó por amor! —señaló el joven señor de los Abe—. ¡Contigo!

—Y doy gracias a Inari por ello —respondió su abuela—. Pero antes de eso, mi Yasuna estuvo prometido con la protegida de Kamo no Tadayuki. Era normal que los aprendices se casasen con las hijas de sus maestros; así todo quedaba en familia. Que Yasuna y esa... mujer sintiesen algo parecido al amor el uno por el otro fue una feliz coincidencia.

—Una coincidencia que no se produjo con mi padre, ¿me equivoco? —apostilló Rikuo.

Hagoromo-Gitsune asintió en tono sombrío.

—Así es. La mujer con la que mi querido Seimei tuvo la desgracia de casarse era una mosquita muerta sin cerebro que sólo pensaba en las modas de la corte y que siempre le tuvo un pavor irracional al mundo sobrenatural. ¿Te puedes creer que incluso le obligó a dejar sus _shikigami_ fuera de la casa porque le daban asco? Y mi Seimei siempre le dijo que sí, porque no quería problemas.

—¿Se enteró alguna vez de que mi padre también era amo de un clan de yokai? —preguntó Rikuo.

—Oh, sí. No fue bonito. Desde entonces durmieron en edificios separados.

—Eso significa que antes durmieron juntos.

Hagoromo-Gitsune enarcó una ceja en un gesto cargado de ironía.

—Claro que durmieron juntos. ¿O cómo crees si no que nació Yoshihira? Rikuo, ahora eres un hombre casado. Si de verdad necesitas que tu abuela te explique lo que debes hacer con esa Yuki-onna en la noche de bodas...

Rikuo se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Ya soy mayor para esa clase de burlas, abuela. Y mi mujer se llama "Tsurara", no "Yuki-onna", muchas gracias —le amonestó el muchacho—. Además, mi noche de bodas se ha visto arruinada por esos Gokadoin. Por eso necesito saber qué les mueve.

—Esa pregunta tiene fácil respuesta —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune—. Les mueve un rencor de generaciones.

La kitsune se acomodó en su asiento antes de proseguir.

—Seimei tuvo muchos alumnos, especialmente cuando consiguió el puesto de astrólogo y adivino de la corte (y aún así esos estúpidos le dieron la obligación de mantener el calendario al hijo de Kamo no Yasunori, porque ser un Kamo era más importante que tener talento). Algunos venían de familias humildes y fueron adoptados por la familia Abe, que iba desplazando a los Kamo dentro del _onmyodo_ imperial. Sin embargo, sólo a Yoshihira le reveló todos los secretos de su arte.

—Entonces, ¿se llevaban bien?

Hagoromo-Gitsune hizo una mueca.

—No exactamente. Yoshihira creció al cuidado de su madre y esa pérfida mujer le llenó la cabeza de ideas malignas. Se lo advertí a Seimei, pero, como siempre, no me hizo caso. Para él, Yoshihira era su hijo. Su único hijo. Entonces el muy desagradecido le traicionó.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber Rikuo.

Un destelló asesino asomó en los oscuros ojos de Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—Durante décadas, Seimei trató de descubrir el secreto de la inmortalidad. _Taizan Fukunsai_, así la llamó. Consiguió perfeccionarla cuando las arrugas ya surcaban su rostro, pero lo logró. Luego se la enseñó a su hijo y heredero. Su objetivo era gobernar como un rey inmortal el mundo de las tinieblas, mientras Yoshihira dirigía a los exorcistas del mundo humano. El equilibrio perfecto, Yin y Yang. Al menos en teoría.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que algo se torció en aquel plan, pensó Rikuo.

—Algo me dice que Yoshihira no estuvo de acuerdo —señaló el muchacho.

—En efecto. Yoshihira quería que la luz gobernase sin oposición. Que Seimei fingiese su propia muerte para vivir entre los _ayakashi_ le parecía una traición a todo lo que representaba el _onmyodo_. Por eso, aunque durante un tiempo dirigió a los onmyoji del Emperador, luego fundó su propia facción. Una facción de exorcistas tan fanáticos como él, dispuestos a declarar una guerra santa contra las tinieblas.

—Los Gokadoin —dijo Rikuo.

—Bueno, entonces no se llamaban "Gokadoin", sino "Abe". De hecho, se consideraban a sí mismos el "verdadero" Clan Abe —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune en tono venenoso—. No sé cuándo ni por qué se cambiaron el nombre, o por qué prefieren ahora esas ropas negras, ni me importa. Lo que sé es que el propio Yoshihira tuvo hijos y nietos, a los que les fue enseñando los secretos del _onmyodo_ que había aprendido de Seimei. Aquellos que tenían talento dominaron la técnica de la inmortalidad y se convirtieron en los nuevos cabezas de su familia de extremistas. Al final, decidieron que eran lo suficientemente poderosos para implementar la Purificación.

Rikuo sintió un escalofrío. Su instinto le decía que aquel nombre no podía significar nada bueno.

—¿Qué es la Purificación, abuela?

Para su sorpresa, Hagoromo-Gitsune respondió con una pregunta:

—¿Cuál es el clan _ayakashi_ más antiguo de Japón, Rikuo?

Rikuo tuvo que pensar su respuesta. Estaba seguro de que había gato encerrado.

—Eh... Pues nosotros, ¿no? El Clan Abe.

—Exacto. ¿Sabes cuál es la razón de eso?

—¿Que fuimos el primer clan yokai que se creó? —sugirió Rikuo dubitativamente.

—No. Seimei fue el primer Señor del Pandemónium, pero no el primer líder de una Procesión Nocturna. Antes de él estuvo Shuten-Doji, y antes que ese demonio hubo otros. No, la razón de que el Clan Abe sea el más viejo de los grupos sobrenaturales de Japón es que el resto fueron destruidos —explicó Hagoromo-Gitsune con voz gélida—. En eso consiste la Purificación, Rikuo: el exterminio de todos los seres sobrenaturales de Japón. Hace siglos, Yoshihira lo intentó. Sólo unos pocos clanes se salvaron, entre ellos nosotros y el clan araña de Kyushu. Ellos tenían la suerte de contar con una distracción tan grande como Tsuchigumo, por lo que...

—¡Espera, espera! —le pidió su nieto—. ¿Me estás diciendo que los Gokadoin, o los Abe, o como quiera que se llamasen entonces, estuvieron a punto de acabar con todos los yokai? ¿En serio?

Su abuela asintió con gravedad.

—Así es —confirmó la Señora del Pandemónium—. En aquel momento, la historia del mundo sobrenatural se interrumpió. Dejó de existir. Tanto los bárbaros yakuzas de Edo como los arrogantes ninjas de Toono son posteriores a nosotros. Ahora entiendes a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Rikuo se frotó la frente. Dioses, ya había sido bastante sorpresa el ataque de los Gokadoin y el descubrimiento de que tenía un hermano. Ahora, además, había averiguado que se enfrentaba a un clan compuesto de onmyoji inmortales y rencorosos que querían cometer un genocidio a gran escala. Sin embargo, que su abuela estuviese en aquel momento delante de él probaba que los Gokadoin habían sido detenidos antes en el pasado.

—¿Quién detuvo a Yoshihira? —quiso saber Rikuo.

—Tu padre, por supuesto. Aunque al principio fue muy reticente. No quería enfrentarse a su propio hijo. Sin embargo, él había jurado mantener el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. Así que, cuando Yoshihira marchaba sobre Kioto, salió a su encuentro. Solo. Quería resolver todo con un duelo honorable. Para mi sorpresa y la de otros, el traidor aceptó.

—Y mi padre ganó, claro —dijo Rikuo. Aquello lo explicaba todo.

Sin embargo, Hagoromo-Gitsune negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, perdió. Mi pobre hijo se dejó matar antes que hacer daño a sangre de su sangre. Una estupidez. Esa fue su primera muerte. Por eso después me pasé siglos tratando de resucitarlo.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Rikuo anonadado—. Pero... pero... ¿Entonces por qué Yoshihira no destruyó el Clan Abe?

Su abuela se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, salvo tal vez el propio Yoshihira. Quizás su verdadero deseo había sido siempre matar a su padre, y la Purificación era sólo una excusa para ello. En cualquier caso, también había perdido a muchos de los suyos. Los exorcistas restantes se disolvieron. Algunos volvieron al redil, asqueados, y con el tiempo se congraciaron de nuevo con el emperador. Uno de sus descendientes, Abe no Arinaga, se decidió cambiar el apellido a Tsuchimikado para dejar ese pasado atrás.

—Pero los Gokadoin aún existen...

—Como he dicho, al principio utilizaban el nombre de Abe. No logramos establecer la conexión entre el grupo de Yoshihira y los Gokadoin hasta mucho tiempo después. En vez de guerras, los Gokadoin parecían contentos con moverse entre las sombras y ser discretos.

—Hasta hoy —puntualizó Rikuo.

—Hasta hoy —concedió su abuela—. Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para la batalla.

Rikuo agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—¿En qué piensas, Rikuo? —le preguntó su abuela con cierta preocupación en su voz.

—Yo tampoco sé si seré capaz de enfrentarme a mi propio hermano —respondió él.

Entonces Hagoromo-Gitsune se agachó junto a su nieto y le tomó la cara entre sus manos pálidas.

—Por las venas de Yoshihira y los suyos corre sangre de kitsune. _Mi_ sangre. Sin embargo, prefieren darle la espalda y asesinar a los que se oponen en su camino. Ellos no son tu familia, Rikuo —le dijo su abuela—. Tu verdadera familia está aquí, contigo. No lo olvides nunca.

El muchacho asintió.

—Lo sé, abuela. Nadie hará daño a mi familia. No si puedo evitarlo.

00000

Fuera de la tienda, dos damas esperaban a Rikuo con expresión preocupada y cierta incomodidad. Eran Tsurara y Yura, por supuesto. La dama de las nieves había estado ayudando sin parar en las tareas de rescate, mientras que Yura se había puesto en contacto con las autoridades y había ordenado a los suyos que buscasen toda la información disponible sobre los Gokadoin. Si esos malnacidos querían guerra, pronto aprenderían que no eran los únicos onmyoji de élite de Japón.

Ahora, sin embargo, las dos aguardaban en silencio el retorno de Rikuo.

Después de tantos años compartiendo aventuras, eran amigas. No las mejores amigas del mundo, ojo, pero al menos podían conversar y reír con naturalidad. Lejos quedaban los días en que Tsurara había sido una espía tratando de hacerse pasar por una estudiante normal. Yura también había superado su recelo después de descubrir el engaño de la Yuki-onna. Había otros motivos para el roce, claro. Ni a Yura le gustaban los yokai, ni a Tsurara le gustaban los exorcistas. Pero confiaban la una en la otra. Aunque los celos nunca se apagaban del todo,Yura entendía que el corazón de Rikuo había elegido a la dama de las nieves, y Tsurara comprendía que Yura era una amiga importante para Rikuo.

—Siento lo que ha pasado, Tsurara —le dijo Yura entre susurros—. No puedo imaginar una forma peor de arruinar lo que debía ser vuestro momento más feliz.

Pero Tsurara meneó la cabeza.

—No. Yo puedo imaginar algo peor. Me alegro de que estemos vivos. Eso es lo que cuenta —dijo la Yuki-onna.

—Oh —musitó Yura—. Tienes razón.

Otra pausa.

—¿Te ha dicho Rikuo algo sobre esos Gokadoin? —le preguntó Tsurara a su compañera.

—No, no me ha dicho nada. ¿Aunque por qué me preguntas a mí? Tú eres su novia. No, mejor dicho, eres su esposa. Seguro que a ti te cuenta las cosas antes que a mí.

—No siempre —contestó Tsurara—. A veces las necesidades del clan son otras.

Yura frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que sí. Pero repito que no me ha dicho nada. Será mejor que le preguntemos a él en... ¡Ah! Hablando del rey de Roma...

Rikuo acababa de salir de la tienda con expresión abatida. Tsurara corrió a abrazarlo y su marido la sujetó entre los brazos con cierta desesperación, como si temiera que su amor pudiese desaparecer. La Yuki-onna lo notó y divinó que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rikuo? —le preguntó Tsurara.

—Sí, Rikuo, ¿qué te ha dicho tu abuela? —quiso saber también Yura.

—Que nos enfrentamos al pasado más oscuro del Clan Abe —respondió el chico.

Rikuo se lo contó todo, sin omitir detalles. No era un secreto que confiaba ciegamente en ellas, pese a las protestas de su abuela. Hagoromo-Gitsune pensaba que revelar secretos del clan a una antigua espía de los Nura y a la jefa de la familia exorcista más importantes de Kioto era una temeridad, aunque comprendía que era una batalla perdida.

Una vez terminó su relato, las dos chicas se quedaron de piedra.

—O sea, que lo que dijo ese Yoshihira era verdad. Es tu hermano —dijo Yura.

—¡Que sea su hermano o no es lo de menos! —exclamó Tsurara—. ¡Esos malvados quieren matar a todos los yokai de Japón! ¡Hay que pararlos!

—Y eso haremos —aseguró Rikuo—. La abuela ha dado orden ya de reunir a todas las fuerzas del Clan Abe, y en estos momentos va a ver a Rihan y a los otros líderes que han acudido a la boda para ponerles sobre aviso. Yura, me da reparo preguntar, ¿pero podemos contar con...?

—No hace falta que lo preguntes —le cortó de inmediato su amiga—. ¡La familia Keikain se opondrá a todos aquellos que intenten romper la paz que tanto nos ha costado lograr!

Rikuo sonrió.

—Gracias, Yura. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a ver a una persona muy importante para discutir sobre este asunto.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Tsurara sorprendida.

—Mi padre.

00000

Necesitaba silencio y concentración. Sobre todo mucha concentración.

Durante su breve estancia en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, había aprendido de Hidemoto Decimotercero la técnica secreta de los Keikain para convocar a los antepasados de la familia: _Hagun_. Los muertos del pasado regresaban como _shikigami_, no como guerreros; pero podían prestar su poder a los vivos para luchar.

Rikuo sabía perfectamente que era un exorcista mediocre. Había estudiado, siguiendo los pasos de su padre, y sabía hacer talismanes y convocar a sus propios _shikigami_. Gracias a eso podía usar _Hagun_. Sin embargo, estaba a años luz de lo que genios como Yura y su propio padre podían hacer. A él le costaba horrores simplemente convocar a su único antepasado exorcista.

Es decir, Abe no Seimei.

Respiró hondo y recitó el mantra de convocación.

—¡Ejército Desgarrador! _¡Hagun!_

La energía espiritual se sintió por toda la zona. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en aquella tienda apartada, Rikuo había dado órdenes expresas de que nadie lo molestara. Lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que hacerlo solo.

Frente a él había aparecido la figura fantasmagórica de su padre, Abe no Seimei. El poder de _Hagun_ era asombroso para convocar a alguien de ese modo, aunque se cobraba su precio. Rikuo respiraba con dificultad, y lo único que estaba haciendo era tratar de mantener el hechizo en pie.

—Rikuo, hace mucho que no nos veíamos —le dijo el fantasma de su padre—. ¿Qué necesidad es tan grande que te hayas arriesgado a utilizar _Hagun_ otra vez?

—La necesidad de respuestas —dijo su hijo con dificultad—. Nos han atacado, padre. Aquí, en nuestra propia casa, en el día de mi boda.

—¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacer algo así? —preguntó Seimei lleno de indignación.

—Yoshihira y sus Gokadoin.

De inmediato, el rostro de Seimei se ensombreció.

—Entiendo.

—La abuela me ha contado varias cosas. No dudo de ella, pero quería preguntarte a ti —le dijo Rikuo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre?

Por segunda vez aquel día, Rikuo volvió a relatar el gran secreto de la familia Abe, aunque en este caso no revelaba ningún secreto, pues Seimei había sido uno de sus protagonistas. Cuando acabó, su padre asintió con expresión grave.

—Lo que ha dicho tu abuela es verdad —reconoció Seimei—. Es todo culpa mía. Me casé con una mujer que no amaba y que no compartía mi visión del mundo, todo por un deseo egoísta de ascender en la corte. Fui indiferente a sus deseos, la aliené, y Yoshihira jamás me perdonó por ello. Me llamaron el mejor exorcista de todos los tiempos, el Señor del Pandemónium, el salvador de Japón, pero le fallé a mi propia familia.

—¿Por eso te dejaste matar? ¿Creías que con tu muerte pagarías ese error? —preguntó Rikuo con tono acusatorio. Parecía a punto de gritar de enfado.

—Primero intenté dialogar, pero Yoshihira no quiso escuchar. Aunque su causa es la de la luz, su corazón está emponzoñado por la oscuridad. Pensé que mi muerte podría liberar parte de esas tinieblas que lo atenazan. Pensé que lo había conseguido... aunque está claro que fue una solución transitoria.

Rikuo apartó la mirada.

—Siempre ocurre lo mismo, ¿no es así, padre? Te sacrificas para salvar al mundo, sólo para descubrir después que los enemigos vuelven más fuertes que antes. Y esta vez el mundo no tiene un héroe que lo salve —dijo el muchacho con agria acritud.

Seimei no se molestó. Comprendía el dolor de su hijo.

—Hay un momento decisivo en la vida de todo hijo, cuando descubre que su padre no es el gigante que creía, sino un hombre imperfecto. Es un momento que llega tarde o temprano. Lo siento, Rikuo. —se disculpó el compungido fantasma—. Pero debes saber también que durante siglos renuncié a casarme y tener herederos, porque no quería volver a repetir el mismo error. Un matrimonio forzado sólo traerá frutos de amargura. Sin embargo, cuando conocí a tu madre, descubrí lo que era el amor de verdad. No hay nada ni nadie de quien me sienta más orgulloso que de ti, Rikuo. Eres mi legado.

—¿Y Yoshihira? —apostilló Rikuo.

—Tu hermano sigue una senda terrible que sólo le llevará a la autodestrucción si no se corrige. Odia a los _ayakashi_, pero él mismo es en parte _ayakashi_, como tú. Ni siquiera un inmortal puede pasar la eternidad odiándose a sí mismo. Pero temo lo que puede hacer por el camino. La Purificación de hace siglos fue un crimen terrible, pero ahora ha tenido más tiempo para reflexionar y hacer planes.

—Hay que detenerlo.

Seimei asintió con pesar.

—A él y a los suyos —admitió el viejo onmyoji—. Pero ten cuidado. Hasta un Mesías puede caer si el mundo entero se pone del revés.

—¿Qué quieres dec...? ¡Argh! —gruñó Rikuo.

Le estaba costando muchísimo mantener la concentración. Tenía que cancelar _Hagun_.

—Descansa, Rikuo. Necesitas tus fuerzas para el conflicto que se avecina —le aconsejó su padre—. Una última advertencia: desconfía de los inmortales que parezcan más jóvenes. Significa que lograron alcanzar el _Taizan Fukunsai_ a una edad muy temprana. Genios con talento y poder. Los más peligrosos.

El espíritu de Seimei se desvaneció por fin. Y Rikuo se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos.

00000

**En algún lugar entre el espacio y el tiempo**

Encho estaba vivo. Debía estar muerto, pero estaba vivo. Una paradoja, pero el cuentacuentos había aprendido tiempo atrás que los Gokadoin estaban por encima de minucias como la vida y la muerte.

El narrador había sido una parte de Sanmoto Gorozaemon, el Rey Demonio que había amenazado al mundo entero. Concretamente, su boca. Y de hecho las palabras eran su fuerte. Había vivido por y para contar historias, y su lealtad a su maestro había sido endeble cuanto menos. Por desgracia, había compartido el mismo destino que el resto de los miembros del Clan de las Cien Historias: la muerte y el olvido.

¿O no?

El yokai de ojos pintados se sentía bastante vivo en aquellos momentos, gozando del panorama. Por lo que había entendido, se encontraba en una dimensión paralela, escondida de la vista del mundo gracias a la magia de los Gokadoin. Ante sus ojos se desplegaba un paisaje perfecto y ordenado, lleno de flores primorosas, árboles recortados al milímetro, arroyos cantarines y piedras de mil colores.

"Qué jardín tan magnífico", pensó Encho. "Es inspirador".

Se podría haber pasado horas enteras admirando aquella maravilla de la jardinería. Tenía tiempo de sobra. A fin de cuentas, su nuevo patrón no parecía tener prisa por hacer nada.

Sobre la hierba, durmiendo plácidamente, había un muchacho, prácticamente un niño, de piel suave y pelo sedoso. Estaba vestido en unas incongruentes ropas blancas y un gorro torcido de onmyoji, pero por lo demás parecía la viva imagen de la inocencia.

Por supuesto, Encho sabía que aquella imagen era una fachada, una mentira. Aunque su patrón era de natural alegre y un buen amigo de sus amigos, también era artero y calculador. Que sus enemigos ignorasen que había estado detrás de muchos de sus sufrimientos era una prueba más de su inteligencia. Pues él era Abe no Ariyuki, el Tercer Líder de los Gokadoin.

También era fan de Encho, pero eso no venía a cuento.

—Señor Ariyuki, ¿de verdad es buena idea quedarse dormido en este sitio? —le preguntó Encho en voz alta.

Al oír su nombre, el Gokadoin abrió los ojos y bostezó.

—¡Aaaaah! Estoy aburrido, Encho. Ya no me necesitan para hacer planes, y Hiruko se ha ido a Kioto a jugar. Sin él, las cosas aquí son un tostón.

—El señor Hiruko no parecía encontrarle la gracia a sus bromas —señaló Encho.

—¡Eso es lo divertido! —se rió Ariyuki—. Siempre va muy serio, pero a nada que presiones algunos botones, se enfada enseguida. ¡Es genial! Me habría gustado ir con él, pero sólo han mandado a los de las ropas negras. En fin, ya esperaré a que vuelva.

—Hiruko no volverá, Ariyuki —dijo una voz húmeda y fría por detrás.

Encho se dio la vuelta y Ariyuki se incorporó para ver mejor a la recién llegada. Se trataba de una mujer, pero una mujer altísima, que le sacaba varias cabezas a Encho. Tampoco era una mujer del todo humana. Sus ojos medio cerrados estaban casi tapados por pestañas muy pobladas, y de la cabeza le salían cuernos de carnero. Sus manos no eran manos de verdad, sino zarpas bestiales y oscuras.

Ella era la Segunda Líder de los Gokadoin, Abe no Orochi. Su especialidad eran los _shikigami_.

—Hiruko ha muerto —le dijo a Ariyuki—. Arihiro y Nagachika también han caído.

—Oh, vaya —murmuró Ariyuki. Parecía apesadumbrado—. ¿Qué hay de los _ayakashi_?

—Aún viven, pero no por mucho tiempo. Vamos, deja de dormir y ven conmigo. El Primero ha convocado a todos los líderes de la familia.

Ariyuki siguió mansamente a Orochi, que lo condujo a un extremo del jardín. Allí se levantaba un espléndido palacio de estilo Heian, cómodo y acogedor. Más allá, sólo existía la nada. En aquella dimensión no había nada más.

En una sala del palacio, cinco rostros adustos esperaban a los dos onmyoji. Bueno, no todos estaban adustos. Ariyuki saludó con alegría a la más joven del grupo, una chica con un traje de lolita gótica de negro inmaculado. Respondía al nombre de Gokadoin Yuiyui y había manejado las riendas del clan durante el Sengoku Jidai. Una hazaña digna de respeto. Era la única que sonreía.

En el centro, Abe no Yoshihira, el Primero, miró largo y tendido a los otros líderes.

—Hiruko. Arihiro. Nagachika. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿No estabas allí, Primero? Seguro que tú puedes... ¡Ay! ¡No me pegues, Orochi! —se quejó Ariyuki.

—Háblale con el debido respeto al Primero, o atente a las consecuencias —le reconvino la mujer.

Yoshihira alzó una mano, pidiendo paz. No le importaban las irreverencias de Ariyuki. Pese a sus bromas, sabía que se tomaba su labor muy en serio.

Entonces Yuiyui tomó la palabra. Sin dejar de sonreír, la lolita gótica, que además tenía un oso de peluche entre las manos (por si no llamaba la atención entre tan tradicional concurrencia), dijo:

—Arihiro y Nagachika eran débiles. En estos últimos cien años, la oscuridad ha decrecido. Gente como Tenkai y yo, que mantuvimos a raya las tinieblas durante el periodo del país en guerra, somos diferentes.

—Pero Hiruko... —musitó Yoshihira.

—Sí, Hiruko gobernó durante el Bakumatsu. De todos los Gokadoin de ropas negras, siempre fue el que tenía mayor potencial —Yuiyui hizo un mohín encantador—. Hum, parece que los yokai de esta era son más formidables de lo que pensábamos. Habrá que estar preparados. ¿Quizás algún cambio de plan sería oportuno? Puedo infiltrarme entre sus líneas y...

El Primero la mandó callar.

—Sé que te gusta ir por tu cuenta, Yuiyui, y no te lo reprocho, pero la Purificación debe proseguir sin ningún retraso. Es hora de golpear a todos los demonios. Primero, Japón. Y si la humanidad no entiende nuestro mensaje, entonces el mundo entero —Yoshihira se volvió hacia la Segunda—. Orochi, ¿puedo confiar en tus preparativos?

—Por supuesto, Primero. Será un honor para mí comenzar con la ceremonia.

Abe no Orochi dibujó una estrella de siete puntas sobre el suelo. Al momento, el dibujo empezó a brillar. Con pausada elegancia, la Segunda Líder de los Gokadoin se sentó en el centro de la estrella y empezó a manipular una informe masa de poder espiritual.

—Venid a mí, mis buenos niños... Venid a mí, mis pequeñas y adorables orugas...

La masa de sus manos empezó a expandirse con regueros de energía que causaban un estremecimiento de inquietud incluso a los exorcistas más avezados.

—Deseos de los seis _gunas_, de los que hay muchos, partid todos. ¡Venid a mí, escarabajos de la carroña! _¡Shikigami Orochi!_

La energía brotó de sus manos como un manantial, se expandió y buscó la salida más cercana a través de la dimensión, para luego esparcirse por los cuatro vientos.

—Está hecho —anunció la Segunda.

00000

**Kioto**

A lo largo y ancho de Japón, tanto los seres sobrenaturales como las personas con poder espiritual notaron que algo iba mal. Giraron sus cabezas al cielo, donde espesos nubarrones taparon la luz de los astros celestes.

—Algo anda mal —murmuró Yura. Sentía que alguien había hecho una convocación. ¿Pero quién? ¿Desde dónde? Y más importante, ¿qué?

Su última pregunta pronto recibió respuesta cuando cientos de brazos señalaron al cielo.

—¿Qué es eso? —gritaron todos alarmados.

Porque de entre las nubes de tormenta que ahora cubrían el archipiélago nipón entero no bajaba lluvia o granizo, sino serpientes. Serpientes gigantes, enormes, colosales, capaces de arrancar la roca a mordiscos. Y ahora se abalanzaban sobre ellos, dispuestas a devorar a todos los yokai sobre la faz de Japón.

La Purificación había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Gracias, gracias como siempre a todos mis lectores, y a mis reseñadores también! ¡Os quiero!

En cuanto a este capítulo, necesita algo de explicación.

En el altar de Seimei de Kioto (que como en su día dije, existe de verdad) hay varias estatuas de _shikigami_ aparentemente marginadas junto al pequeño puente que hay en el jardín de la casa. Cuenta la leyenda que están ahí porque a la esposa de Seimei le daban miedo, así que su marido no tuvo más remedio que echarlos fuera. Y eran sólo _shikigami_, no yokai (pensad en Kana, pero en exagerado).

Eso me hizo pensar que si el verdadero Seimei hubiese sido como el de Nuramago, su esposa se habría muerto de miedo de saber que también era el jefe de los yokai de Japón. De ahí nació esta idea para _Kitsune no Mago_, incluso antes de ver la aparición de los Gokadoin en el manga.

No sé si el verdadero Seimei se casó por conveniencia o no, pero dado que pertenecía a la nobleza, es muy probable que así fuera. Incluso en las obras de teatro, su padre estaba prometido en principio con una dama noble antes de conocer a Kuzunoha, así que no es descabellado suponer que así ocurriera. Cualquiera que juegue a _Crusader Kings II_ sabrá que en tiempos medievales el amor era un lujo reservado a los poetas. Eso también explicaría por qué Seimei se casó con Kana... esto, con una mujer que le tenía tanto pavor al mundo sobrenatural.

Y esto sólo es un desahogo. Aquí vienen más notas sobre el capítulo:

* Muchos en la tradición onmyoji proclaman descender de Abe no Seimei. Sin embargo, no está claro que fueran hijos biológicos suyos. De hecho, hay fuentes que declaran que Seimei no tuvo hijos en su vida. Sin embargo, la adopción era frecuente en las familias de la época; al igual que los Keikain, mantener la reputación del apellido es más importante que la sangre en sí.

* La técnica de inmortalidad de los Gokadoin, _Taizan Fukunsai_, es mencionada en el capítulo 186 del manga. Es el nombre de una práctica taoísta de adoración a los dioses.

* Es irónico, pero el ultraseguro de sí mismo Seimei del canon, un malvado integral, logró la fidelidad absoluta de un Yoshihira que sólo quería que se sintiese orgulloso de él. En cambio, este Seimei, más tranquilo y bueno, logró crear a su enemigo más acérrimo. "Más vale ser temido que ser amado", diría el Seimei del canon. No obstante, lo que se mantiene en los dos es que Yoshihira considera que su sangre, en parte yokai, es una maldición y una vergüenza.

* La Purificación, explicada en el capítulo 190 del manga, fue obra de Seimei en el canon, en su intento de crear un orden absoluto en el mundo yokai.

* Sobre la presencia de Encho entre los Gokadoin, hablaré más en el futuro.

Próximo capítulo: _"La Purificación"_.


	3. La Purificación

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo ha descubierto que los Gokadoin son los descendientes de Seimei y su líder, Yoshihira, es realmente su medio-hermano. La siniestra orden de onmyoji planea destruir a todos los yokai de Japón en un evento conocido como "la Purificación". Un evento que, por desgracia, acaba de empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>La Purificación<strong>

En una tienda de campaña levantada para atender provisionalmente a los yokai que se habían quedado sin casa tras la destrucción de la Mansión Abe, una voluntariosa mujer ponía todo su empeño en atender las necesidades de los heridos. A los más graves ya los estaban atendiendo los doctores, pero los que habían sido vendados y atendidos aún tenían dolores y problemas que una mano amable podía solucionar. O sólo necesitaban algo de cariño, un recordatorio de que no estaban solos. Wakana, viuda de Seimei y madre de Rikuo, se afanaba en visitar a todos, traerles agua, avisar a los médicos o, simplemente, intercambiar unas palabras con ellos.

Tan atareada estaba que no había prestado atención a lo que ocurría en el exterior, pero los ruidos y los gritos que venían de fuera eran demasiado fuertes para ignorarlos.

—¿Qué... está... pasando? ¿Señora Wakana? —murmuró Hakuzozu. El yokai volador de la larga lanza, buen guerrero (pero pésimo poeta), había sufrido graves quemaduras al tratar de detener infructuosamente a Gokadoin Hiruko. Kyokotsu había estado montando guardia junto a él hasta cerciorarse de que su amigo estaba fuera de peligro, y ahora era Wakana la que se encargaba de hacerle algo de compañía.

—No lo sé —musitó la mujer.

No quería apartarse del lado de Hakuzozu, pero una mirada comprensiva del yokai la animó a asomarse por la rendija abierta de la tienda de campaña. Lo que vio la dejó horrorizada.

Los cielos de Japón se habían oscurecido con nubes tan negras como el carbón. Pero lo que caía de ellas no era lluvia torrencial, ni siquiera nieve o granizo, sino una avalancha de serpientes gigantes, animales voraces cuya única misión era destruir a los enemigos de los Gokadoin. A dentellada precisa, si era necesario.

Sus fauces serpentinas se abalanzaban sobre varios puntos del archipiélago. Guaridas de yokai, sobre todo, desde casas en ruinas hasta escondites camuflados. Ni siquiera aquellos que vivían en profundas cuevas bajo las montañas se libraban del peligro, ya que las serpientes masticaban la tierra y la roca como si fueran de papel. Aunque tardasen horas, encontrarían a sus presas y las devorarían.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, las enormes culebras no estaban atacando Kioto directamente, y se conformaban con arrasar los alrededores. Aún así, los presentes tenían claro que tarde o temprano vendrían a por ellos.

—¡Aaah! ¿De dónde salen esas monstruosidades? —exclamó Wakana.

Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia Rikuo. Comprobó con un suspiro que su hijo estaba sano y salvo, aunque contemplaba el cielo con expresión preocupada. Su nueva y flamante esposa estaba a su lado, con una lanza de hielo en ristre. Tsurara desconfiaba de su propia capacidad para enfrentarse a aquellas terribles serpientes, pero si uno de esos bichos antediluvianos trataba de hacer daño a Rikuo, recibiría una estaca de hielo en todo el ojo.

El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, apoyado en su sempiterno bastón, observó el cielo encapotado con una mirada penetrante.

—No son "monstruosidades", señora Wakana, sino deidades ceremoniales. Mejor dicho, una sola deidad ceremonial. Un _shikigami_ con múltiples cabezas —declaró el anciano consejero.

—¿Hay alguna forma de pararlo? —quiso saber Rikuo de inmediato. Había muerto gente en el ataque de los Gokadoin aquella tarde; no pensaba permitir que la noche se convirtiese también en una carnicería.

—Destruyendo todas sus cabezas o, en su defecto, matando al conjurador —sentenció Sojobo—. No será fácil.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la Señora del Pandemónium, líder de los yokai de Kioto y anfitriona de una boda que había terminado de manera tan aciaga. Hagoromo-Gitsune, imperturbable, asistía con parsimonia al ataque de las serpientes.

—¡Hay que atacar! —dijeron varios de los invitados, que presentían que sus clanes se estaban llevando el grueso del ataque más allá de los límites de Kioto.

—¡Sí, sí, eso! ¿Por qué la Señora del Pandemónium no hace nada? ¿Es que se ha acobardado ante esos onmyoji?

Las voces de los más impacientes subieron de tono, pero Hagoromo-Gitsune los ignoró deliberadamente. Como kitsune que era, la dama de negro era más amiga de las maquinaciones que de los movimientos bruscos, especialmente cuando su clan aún estaba en estado de shock después de que Gokadoin Hiruko destruyese la mansión. Que otros _ayakashi_ muriesen mientras tanto no la alteraba demasiado. Si sus muertes servían para distraer a las serpientes gigantes por unos minutos, era un tiempo que había que aprovechar.

Aún así, había algo de razón en las quejas. Si se quedaban de brazos cruzados demasiado tiempo, el enemigo se haría más fuerte y concentraría todas sus fuerzas sobre ellos. Para ganar a los Gokadoin, había que golpearles donde más les doliera.

Por desgracia, tenían un grave problema.

—¿Sabe alguien desde dónde nos están atacando? —preguntó Hagoromo-Gitsune en voz alta.

A continuación, las voces de protesta callaron y todos los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros con incomodidad. No, nadie sabía dónde se escondían los malditos Gokadoin. Los exorcistas podían atacar cuándo quisieran, y para los yokai no quedaba otra que reaccionar y defenderse. Nada más.

Era cuestión de tiempo que perdieran. Tenían que elaborar un plan para volver las tornas contra sus enemigos. Por desgracia, los Gokadoin no estaban dispuestos a concederles ese tiempo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó alguien—. ¡Aquí vienen!

En efecto, varias de las serpientes estaban inclinando sus gigantescas cabezas para acercarse a los terrenos de la mansión. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de propios y extraños, no atacaron. Pronto descubrieron la razón: su cometido era servir de medio de transporte para un grupo de exorcistas envueltos en túnicas negras que los identificaban como Gokadoin.

—¿Quién es ese? —murmuró Rikuo, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

A la cabeza de aquel grupo de onmyoji venía un personaje misterioso, que además de su túnica negra vestía una máscara que le tapaba el rostro por completo. No contento con eso, cubría su cabeza con un amplísimo sombrero ceremonial del que colgaba una ristra de flecos.

Aunque el recién llegado fue recibido con abiertas manifestaciones de hostilidades, parecía más divertido que preocupado.

—Yokai de Kioto... Exorcistas Keikain... y un sinfín de demonios de todas las formas y tamaños... Mm —comentó el Gokadoin, observando con detenimiento las fuerzas sobrenaturales allí reunidas—. Sí, creo que es el escenario perfecto para la puesta a punto de mi barrera.

Rikuo se concentró, dejando que sus ojos se volviesen carmesíes y su melena blanca de kitsune cubriese su espalda. A su lado, Tsurara se puso en guardia y Yura empezó a sacar talismanes de papel. Por todo el jardín, yokai y exorcistas les imitaban. Después de lo ocurrido con Hiruko, nadie iba a permitirse el lujo de subestimar el poder de un Gokadoin.

—Percibo hostilidad —dijo el onmyoji enmascarado, que seguía tranquilamente sentado sobre la serpiente gigante—. Y eso que no me han enviado a mataros, sólo a hacer una prueba y, de paso, ablandaros un poco. En fin, qué se le va a hacer.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —masculló Rikuo, enarbolando su espada y apuntando con ella a su enemigo.

El otro asintió, como si apreciase que le hiciesen aquella pregunta.

—Sí, sí, es hora de hacer mi presentación —dijo el exorcista. Se aclaró la garganta y con una voz frívola y extrañamente alegre exclamó—: ¡Hola a todos! Soy el Sexto Líder de los Gokadoin. Mi nombre es Tenkai. Mucho gusto en conoceros.

Aquel nombre decía poco a la mayoría de los presentes, pero hubo algunos cuya memoria despertó al escucharlo. Entre ellos Ryuji, el hermano de Yura.

"¿Tenkai?", repitió la mente de Ryuji como un eco. Eran malas noticias. Muy malas.

00000

_**Casa ancestral de los Keikain, 15 años atrás**_

_Los niños de la familia Keikain, especialmente aquellos que iban a heredar el liderazgo de las distintas ramas del clan, empezaban muy pronto con sus estudios de onmyodo. La lenta y paciente labor de navegar entre siglos de historia del exorcismo, aprender la teoría de los libros y ponerla luego en práctica en la vida real no era algo que se pudiese saltar a la torera, a menos que uno fuese uno de esos raros genios de los que aparecen una vez cada siglo._

_Ryuji, a su pesar, no era uno de esos genios. Se esforzaba con ahínco en sus estudios, pero era dolorosamente claro para el niño que jamás tendría ese talento único. Todo el mundo hablaba de la genialidad de Hidemoto Decimotercero, el famoso antepasado que había insuflado nueva vida a la familia Keikain. O sin ir más lejos, Akifusa, su primo, que a los tres años había causado el asombro general al forjar su primera espada exorcista. Incluso había una regla no escrita que decía que quien dominase la dificilísima técnica del Hagun se convertiría en el nuevo cabeza de familia._

_Ryuji veía muy claro que la gente valoraba más el talento que el esfuerzo. Y eso no le gustaba. Para él, quien ponía todas sus ganas y dedicación en algo hasta dominarlo tenía mucho más mérito que los genios que habían recibido su don de los dioses._

_Aunque no tan conocidos, los campeones del esfuerzo tenían sus propios héroes. Incluido Ryuji._

_Un día, al acabar la clase de onmyodo, Ryuji y sus primos se pusieron a discutir sobre lo que habían aprendido. En aquella jornada les habían explicado muchas cosas sobre las barreras espirituales, que protegían ciertos lugares y ahuyentaban a los yokai. Hidemoto Decimotercero había sido mencionado, por supuesto, al igual que el temido Abe no Seimei. Jefe de los yokai o no, nadie podía negarle al hijo de Hagoromo-Gitsune su talento para el onmyodo._

_En medio de una acalorada discusión sobre quién era mejor, si Hidemoto Decimotercero o Seimei, Ryuji sorprendió a todos al afirmar:_

—_¡Bah! ¿Habláis de barreras espirituales? Para eso hay gente mejor._

—_¿Mejor que Hidemoto Decimotercero? ¿Mejor que Abe no Seimei? —preguntó Akifusa anonadado. Había oído mencionar esos dos nombres con tal temor reverencial que era incapaz de imaginar alguien mejor que los dos famosos exorcistas del pasado—. La barrera espiritual que rodea Kioto..._

—_Sí, sí, esos dos fueron genios —concedió el pequeño Ryuji con aire de sabiondo—. Pero Tenkai hizo algo parecido sin talento natural. _

_El nombre despertó la curiosidad de sus primos. Era normal. Pocos conocían a Tenkai._

_Nacido en 1536, Tenkai había sido monje y luego abad budista. Entró en la corte de Tokugawa Ieyasu, futuro shogun de Japón, y sirvió de enlace con la corte imperial. Tan cercano era al shogun que Ieyasu le dio plenos poderes para organizar su funeral cuando muriese. Después de Ieyasu, Tenkai sirvió a otros dos shogunes Tokugawa antes de retirarse. También se decía que había creado la barrera espiritual que protegía el castillo de Edo._

_Jamás había sido un genio, pero con esfuerzo y tesón había llegado a lo más alto en el mundo de los exorcistas. Ryuji lo admiraba._

_El niño desplegó un mapa de Tokio sobre el suelo. Sus primos se acercaron a mirar. Conocían el trazado de las calles de Kioto casi de memoria, pero la capital era un mundo desconocido para ellos. Ryuji se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción._

—_Mirad —les señaló un punto en el mapa—. La barrera de Tenkai es de una escala enorme. Es una espiral, claro. Pero esta espiral puede llegar a todo el país. El castillo Aoi está en el centro. Es justo como el monte Sumeru, el centro del mundo. Tiene hasta cierto gusto estético._

—_Oooh —murmuró Akifusa impresionado._

_La sonrisa de Ryuji se ensanchó._

—_¿Sabes? Una barrera necesita algo más que talento —dijo el muchacho con aire de suficiencia—. No basta con imaginarla y, ¡puf!, la creas y ya está. Necesitas inspiración, ideas y un montón de conocimiento. Los shikigami son espectaculares, no digo yo que no, pero yo admiro a esta clase de personas. La Historia los recuerda._

_Akifusa miró a su primo con asombro. Ryuji era normalmente serio y reservado, pero aquel día parecía explotar de alegría._

—_Ryuji... —musitó el albino heredero de los Yaso._

—_Este es mi sueño —proclamó el niño—. Ser el cabeza de familia no me importa, ¿pero esto? Algún día crearé una barrera espiritual así. _

00000

Era irónico comprobar cómo el universo podía reírse de los sueños de uno, pensó Ryuji. Él había admirado una vez a Tenkai. Ahora luchaba contra él.

"Quién iba a pensar que los Gokadoin tuviesen a un peso pesado como él entre sus filas", se dijo Ryuji. "Y que estaría tan chalado".

—¡Adelante, mis ammonites! —exclamó Tenkai con una risa de sádica alegría—. ¡Oh, capital de Kioto, conviértete en mi laboratorio de experimentos!

Entonces los vieron. Por las calles de la ciudad subía un auténtico ejército de caracoles gigantes, asquerosamente babosos y de vivos colores. A más de uno le parecieron inofensivos en un principio, pero esa ilusión se desvaneció pronto cuando comprobaron que aquellos caracoles despedían una baba corrosiva que cavaba surcos en la piedra, el asfalto y el metal.

—¡Un puñado de caracoles no me van a asustar! —proclamó Kyokotsu, liderando a los yokai de Kioto en la carga contra los shikigami de Tenkai.

Pero no era tarea fácil. Los caracoles escupían ácido desde sus conchas, y explotaban si morían, causando terribles quemaduras a los guerreros que les rodeaban. Lo peor de todo era que su número no dejaba de aumentar. Era evidente que la estrategia de Tenkai era justo la contraria a la de Hiruko; en lugar de destruirlos de un solo golpe mortal, pensaba ahogarlos con una marabunta hasta doblegarlos por desgaste.

Ni Rikuo se veía libre de aquella amenaza.

—¡Kyokotsu, espera! ¡Agh! —gruñó el joven señor de los Abe cuando un caracol le roció de ácido las ropas.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Ten cuidado! —le advirtió su esposa. Tsurara creó una barrera de hielo protectora para suavizar la quemadura que Rikuo había sufrido en el brazo. Sin embargo, ella misma se tuvo que proteger la cara con un escudo de hielo cuando uno de esos odiosos caracoles reventó en una nube de ácido a pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

—¡No se acaban nunca! —protestó Kyokotsu, sintiéndose impotente.

Tanto los yokai de Kioto como sus invitados combatían con furor y aplastaban caracoles a diestro y siniestro, pero siempre aparecían más. Desde la seguridad de las alturas, sentado sobre la cabeza de una de las serpientes gigantes de Orochi, Tenkai contemplaba con orgullo su obra y se regodeaba de su futuro éxito.

—¿Para qué experimentar, Primero, cuando puedo acabar el trabajo yo mismo? Allí donde el joven Hiruko falló, yo triunfaré —proclamó el Gokadoin.

Sólo había un puñado de personas que no hacían nada. Una de ellas era el propio Ryuji. El hermano de Yura observaba la batalla con ojos calculadores. Había estudiado mucho sobre Tenkai. Puede que su carácter fuese más excéntrico y malvado de lo que había imaginado, pero conocía su obra. Aunque parecía que el Gokadoin estaba representando el papel de supervillano borracho de poder, Ryuji sospechaba que había un plan oculto detrás de sus acciones.

Y tenía razón.

—¡Ryuji! —le gritó Yura—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Ven! ¡Tenemos que ayudar!

—Eso estoy haciendo, canija —respondió su hermano—. Observa.

Ryuji lanzó varios talismanes, pronunció unas palabras y, de inmediato, los caracoles de Tenkai dejaron de moverse. Decir que el Gokadoin quedó sorprendido es quedarse corto.

—¡M-maldita sea! —masculló Tenkai—. ¡Eh, venga, moveos! ¡No os quedéis parados!

—Es inútil.

Ryuji dio un paso al frente, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Nadie, ni siquiera Yura, sabía cómo lo había hecho para detener el avance inexorable de los caracoles, que ahora semejaban estatuas. Eso sí, más valía no rematarlos; aunque quietos, todavía podía explotar y abrasar con ácido a las personas que tenían cerca.

—Tenkai, el experto en barreras en espiral, ¿verdad? —comentó Ryuji con su característica mueca de suficiencia—. Me he dado cuenta de que tus caracoles no se movían simplemente para atacarnos. No, estaban dibujando una figura en el suelo. Una espiral. Lo sé porque yo también las utilizo para mis barreras. Descubrir el secreto e interrumpirla es un juego de niños.

—Ugh —gruñó Tenkai, aunque el enmascarado se quedó mirando a Ryuji con cierto aprecio.

—Igual que la famosa barrera del castillo Aoi. Soy un admirador de tu trabajo, ¿sabes? Esa barrera fue tu obra maestra —Ryuji frunció el ceño—. Por eso me pregunto si el castillo Aoi será el cuartel secreto de los Gokadoin...

Ahora Tenkai se quedó completamente callado. La astucia de aquel Keikain le había dejado descolocado.

—¿El castillo Aoi? ¿Dónde está eso? —preguntó Rikuo.

—En Tokio —le respondió Rihan. El Segundo General de los Nura había estado luchando codo con codo con Rikuo durante los últimos y frenéticos minutos—. Está justo en el límite de nuestro territorio. Nadie se acerca por ahí. Es... raro. Sin embargo, hace décadas que el castillo está en ruinas. Allí no hay nada.

Ryuji se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que haya alguna pista allí. En cualquier caso, si le echamos mano a ese Gokadoin, podremos interrogarle todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Rikuo, que sonrió.

—Es una buena idea —dijo el kitsune—. ¡Vamos, a por él, antes de que se escape!

Tenkai entró en pánico. La serpiente en la que estaba montado había bajado demasiado la cabeza y ahora una horda de yokai enfurecidos se cernía sobre él.

—¡AAAAAH! —gritó Tenkai como una gallina acobardada. Hasta Ryuji tuvo que admitir que era patético en su falta de agallas—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Entonces, justo cuando Shokera en su forma de insecto estaba a punto de echarle el guante, Tenkai dejó de temblar.

—¿Os ha gustado mi numerito? Estaba bromeando, por supuesto.

A un gesto del Gokadoin, espasmos de dolor empezaron a recorrer a todos los yokai de la zona, tanto grandes como pequeños. Acababan paralizados, tirados en el suelo, sin poder ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué... es... esto...? —jadeó Rikuo. Jamás había sentido algo así. Era como si se hubiese puesto enfermo a una velocidad de vértigo, y ahora su cuerpo le traicionaba. A su lado, Tsurara estaba igual, así como Kyokotsu, Gashadokuro, y otros muchos yokai.

Pero los seres sobrenaturales no eran las únicos en sufrir el castigo de Tenkai. Los onmyoji Keikain vieron horrorizados como sus shikigami escapaban de su control, desaparecían o gemían de dolor. El que peor lo llevaba era Mamiru. El primo de Yura y Ryuji había sido el conejillo de indias de un terrible experimento que lo había fusionado con un shikigami para alcanzar el poder del rayo, un tabú fuera del alcance del _onmyodo_ normal. Ahora ese poder se volvía contra él, electrocutando sus entrañas.

Mamiru había perdido sus emociones por culpa del experimento, pero aún podía sentir dolor.

—¡MAMIRU! —exclamó Yura, muerta de preocupación por su primo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera su _Hagun_ podía superar aquella barrera.

Porque era una barrera espiritual, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Una barrera como la creada por Seimei cuatro siglos atrás y que había protegido Kioto de las amenazas externas. Los efectos eran devastadores.

Mientras los demás sufrían, Ryuji se quedó de piedra. No lo entendía. ¿En qué había fallado?

—¿No te has dado cuenta, señor exorcista Keikain? —le picó Tenkai—. Celebro que te percataras de la espiral (me encantan las espirales, sí), pero has cometido un pequeño error de cálculo. Verás, lo que mis ammonites han hecho aquí no es más que el contorno de una parte de una barrera muuuucho más extensa. ¿Por qué crees que he venido aquí a Kioto si no, sabiendo como sé que es un nido de monstruitos y onmyoji traidores? Al contrario que Hiruko, la valentía suicida no es lo mío.

Ryuji empezó a trazar líneas imaginarias en su mente. Si Kioto no era más que una parte de una espiral más grande, ¿qué tamaño tenía?

—Mi barrera... Mi barrera cubre todo el país, con el castillo Aoi en el centro —reveló Tenkai.

Ryuji sintió que su sangre se helaba. Todos los que entendían de barreras sintieron lo mismo, desde Yura hasta el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama. Si lo que Tenkai decía era verdad, estaban atrapados en la barrera espiritual más grande jamás conocida. Debía haber sido un trabajo hercúleo, imposible de completar en una sola vida. Pero los Gokadoin eran inmortales, así que el tiempo no era más que otro recurso para ellos.

Por eso había venido Tenkai a Kioto, incluso tras la derrota de Hiruko. No estaba interesado en pelear; sólo quería terminar su barrera. Una vez construida, todos los seres sobrenaturales de Japón estarían a su merced. Una Purificación rápida y limpia. ¿Habían sido las serpientes gigantes una distracción, un plan B, o es que cada Gokadoin intentaba competir con las ideas más audaces para conseguir el exterminio de los yokai?

La respuesta daba igual. Lo importante era que el enmascarado Tenkai tenía el control de la situación.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no es el único error que has cometido, señor Keikain —le dijo el Gokadoin a Ryuji en tono burlón—. Mi verdadera obra maestra no es el castillo de Aoi, sino "el Castillo Espiral" de Aoi. ¿Suenan igual? Oh, no, para nada. Es un castillo y una barrera a la vez, una fortaleza espiritual que se eleva hasta el cielo por encima del castillo Aoi. Ni los humanos ni los _ayakashi_ lo pueden ver. Es la barrera espiritual perfecta, desde donde los Gokadoin regiremos los destinos del mundo.

Rikuo intentó levantarse por enésima vez, pero no pudo. Sus articulaciones gemían a cada esfuerzo que hacía. En cuanto a los Keikain, sin sus shikigami no eran más que humanos corrientes. Estaban indefensos.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡La capital caerá ante los Gokadoin! ¡Y aunque sobrevivierais, jamás lograréis entrar en mi Castillo Espiral! ¡Estáis perdidos! —se vanaglorió Tenkai, mientras volvía a poner en marcha a sus corrosivos ammonites.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —dijo una voz fría como el hielo.

Nueve colas de zorro blancas se alargaron hasta tocar el cielo y luego regresaron a la tierra, arrasando el pavimento entero. Los caracoles de Tenkai se rompieron en pedazos, liberando su ácido, pero las colas siguieron avanzando. Tal fue el estropicio que causaron que cualquier dibujo que hubiese en el suelo, aunque hubiese sido grabado sobre la piedra o el acero, fue borrado hasta no dejar más que una masa informe de asfalto y cascotes.

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo...? —murmuró Tenkai.

Hagoromo-Gitsune estaba enfadada. Y cuando Hagoromo-Gitsune estaba enfadada, el mundo entero temblaba.

Se suponía que aquel iba a ser un día feliz. Aunque seguía sin aprobar demasiado la elección de su nieto (siempre recordaría que Tsurara entró en sus vidas como una espía a sueldo del Nurarihyon, por mucho que Rikuo y Wakana lo olvidasen), quería que su boda fuese memorable, un evento para recordar con alegría. Pero en menos de veinticuatro horas había visto la casa que había levantado Seimei destruida por un Gokadoin, junto con varios de sus fieles servidores, que no se merecían una muerte tan absurda. Ahora, aquel payaso enmascarado quería terminar el trabajo empezado por su odioso colega.

Bueno, eso no iba a pasar. Lo juraba por Inari. Como Ryuji, había observado las acciones de Tenkai con detenimiento. Oh, sí, ella también había oído hablar de él. Durante su reencarnación como Lady Yodo, durante el asedio de Osaka, Tenkai había conspirado con los Tokugawa para deshacerse de ella. Por entonces ya sospechaba que servía a los Gokadoin, pero la irrupción del Nurarihyon había alterado los planes de ambos.

El Nurarihyon había muerto. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Tenkai, aunque sólo después de haber exprimido todos sus secretos.

—Tu barrera es posible que detenga a otros _ayakashi_, pero yo soy la Hagoromo-Gitsune de Kioto, líder del Clan Abe, Señora del Pandemónium —proclamó la kitsune, amenazadora y elegante a la vez en su kimono negro—. No estás a mi altura.

La fuerza espiritual de Hagoromo-Gitsune era tan apabullante que Tenkai estuvo a punto de caerse de la serpiente. Rikuo sintió que sus esperanzas renacían. De hecho, gracias al estropicio causado por su abuela, notó que sus músculos volvían a responderle. A lo largo y ancho del jardín, el resto de los yokai empezó a recuperarse de los efectos de la barrera.

Tenkai se dio cuenta de este detalle, y ordenó al shikigami de Orochi que se alejase lentamente del campo de batalla. Mejor no correr riesgos. Sus adláteres, igualmente discretos, y que no habían hecho prácticamente nada durante la batalla salvo ayudar a su maestro con los ammonites, también se apartaron.

—¡Vaya, menudo "miedo"! —exclamó el Gokadoin impresionado—. Es indudablemente el "miedo" de la muy estimada abuela del Primer Líder. Diría que incluso se ha hecho más fuerte desde que los yokai aparecen en las noticias de televisión todos los días. Excelente, excelente. Temo no poder quedarme a charlar más tiempo, pero antes de irme me gustaría entregarle un pequeño regalo...

—¿Oh? —Hagoromo-Gitsune enarcó una ceja.

Tenkai se sacó de la manga (literalmente, porque las mangas de su túnica eran muy amplias) una jarra de barro de aspecto misterioso. Sin más ceremonia, arrojó el recipiente a los pies de Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—¡Te presento las serpientes que he estado criando! ¡Espero que te gusten, maldita zorra!

Víboras, culebras y ciempiés venenosos brotaron de la jarra como por arte de magia y se enroscaron en torno a la kitsune.

—¡Hermana mayor! —exclamó Kyokotsu asustada.

—¡Abuela! —gritó Rikuo.

Hagoromo-Gitsune ni se inmutó. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Antes de que aquellos bichos inmundos pudiesen clavarle sus colmillos, usó sus colas de zorro para convertirlos en picadillo. Fue tan rápida que Tenkai ni siquiera había podido ponerse a cubierto antes de que la kitsune sacase de la nada un abanico de metal oscuro. Era el Abanico de Dos Colas, _Nibi no Tessen_, una de las armas favoritas de Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Tenkai? —le preguntó la Señora del Pandemónium a su contrincante—. Si eres descendiente de Yoshihira, también tienes mi sangre, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿cómo es que no comprendes tu lugar? Empecemos por lo primero: ¡arrodíllate ante mí!

El abanico en sus manos creció hasta extremos imposibles. Luego, de un solo tajo, Hagoromo-Gitsune cortó el cuello de la serpiente. La cabeza del gigantesco ofidio se estrelló contra el suelo con un ruido sordo, mientras surtidores de sangre empapaban los alrededores. Incluso el vestido negro de Hagoromo-Gitsune recibió alguna que otra salpicadura roja. En cuanto a Tenkai, el malvado exorcista cayó de culo en el suelo.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, esto duele! Este "miedo" es tal como decían los rumores. No, es aún mayor —Tenkai se llevó las manos a la cara. Notó cómo su máscara se agrietaba—. Pero no es suficiente para detener la Purificación. Si de verdad queréis enfrentaros a nosotros, venid al Castillo Espiral. Os prometo que tendré preparada una calurosa bienvenida para vosotros.

Hagoromo-Gitsune frunció el ceño.

—¿De veras crees que te voy a dejar escapar?

La kitsune lanzó sus colas de zorro hacia delante para atraparlo, pero cuando parecía que lo tenía bien sujeto, el cuerpo de Tenkai se deshizo en una masa de veneno puro. Insuficiente para acabar con la vida de Hagoromo-Gitsune, pero aún así escocía una barbaridad. Iba a tener calvas en las colas durante meses.

—Parece que no soy el único experto en usar líquidos para engañar al oponente —musitó Ryuji.

—Lo he visto. Es tan cobarde y mentiroso como tú, Keikain Ryuji —observó Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido, kitsune.

Rikuo se interpuso entre los dos. El joven señor de los Abe quería hacerse con el control de la situación antes de que las pequeñas rencillas de siempre lo echasen todo a perder. Tenkai se había retirado, sí, y con él parte de las serpientes gigantes. Por desgracia, era sólo un respiro momentáneo. En otras partes del país, los yokai estaban muriendo a manos de los Gokadoin. Además, si sus enemigos seguían la misma tónica, estaba seguro de que aparecerían más exorcistas para tratar de acabar con ellos. Quizás ese era el plan, asediarlos sin descanso hasta borrarlos del mapa.

—¿Podríamos dejar esas comparaciones a un lado y centrarnos en lo importante? Aunque este ataque nos ha hecho daño, ahora sabemos dónde se ocultan los Gokadoin —señaló Rikuo—. Tenemos que ir a ese castillo Aoi.

—¡Pero eso está en Edo! —señaló Gashadokuro—. ¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta allí? ¡Esas serpientes nos comerán a todos antes! ¡Tengo miedo!

—¡Gasha! ¿Dónde está tu orgullo de ayakashi? —le echó la bronca Kyokotsu—. ¡Esas cosas no son más que gusanos grandes! ¡Aunque nos lleve un año entero, las aplastaremos a todas!

—¿Pero a ti no te gustaban las serpientes?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero ya oíste al Gran Tengu: no son serpientes de verdad, sino un estúpido _shikigami_ —le recordó ella.

En ese momento, Rihan dio un paso al frente. Al igual que Hagoromo-Gitsune, más que luchar, el Segundo General de los Nura había estado observando la situación. De hecho, había aprovechado para encender una pipa y fumar a gusto en medio de la batalla con los caracoles de Tenkai. Así de despreocupado podía llegar a ser. O mejor dicho, así de despreocupado podía parecer. Pues mientras los demás discutían o se recuperaban de las heridas, él estaba esperando la llegada de un aviso importante. Un aviso que ahora podía compartir con los demás.

—Si es transporte a Tokio lo que se necesita, el Clan Nura estará encantado de ofrecer una solución —anunció Rihan. Se quitó la pipa de la boca y señaló con ella al cielo.

Rikuo levantó la mirada. El cielo frío y oscuro estaba tapizado de estrellas, cuya luz dibujaba la silueta de varias formas indeterminadas que se movían por el aire. Cuando se acercaron más, el muchacho pudo comprobar que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una flota de barcos voladores. No estaba muy claro cómo podían mantenerse en el aire, pero algo debían tener que ver los brazos que les salían de los lados. Cada mano sujetaba un abanico con los que, al parecer, hacían flotar los barcos. La nave más grande desplegaba orgullosa una vela cuadrada en la que había sido pintado el símbolo del Clan Nura, el _kanji_ del "auténtico temor".

—Nuestro particular barco del tesoro, Takarabune, y las barcas de recreo —informó Rihan a los presentes—. No hay nada mejor para hacer largos recorridos de una forma rápida y cómoda. Después del ataque del primer Gokadoin los he llamado y han venido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El Gran Tengu frunció el ceño.

—Si mal no recuerdo, fueron los mismos barcos voladores que utilizó el Nurarihyon para invadir Kioto.

Rihan le guiñó un ojo.

—Y funcionaron muy bien, ¿verdad? —comentó el líder de los Nura. Pero como algunos ponían mala cara al recordar la guerra de ocho años atrás, Rihan tuvo que añadir—: Venga, venga, no es momento de recordar viejas rencillas. Tenemos un enemigo común.

—El general Rihan tiene razón —dijo Rikuo, alzando su espada para atraer la atención de todos—. Sólo por lo que han hecho el día de mi boda, los Gokadoin deberían pagar. Pero también sabemos que no se detendrán sólo con esto, que su objetivo es el exterminio de todos los seres sobrenaturales de Japón, puede incluso que del mundo entero. ¿Nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras nos atacan una y otra vez! ¡Jamás! ¡Yo me voy a Tokio! ¿Quién se viene conmigo?

00000

**Kantei, Tokio**

En el 2-3-1 de Nagatacho, Chiyodaku, Tokio 100-8968, es decir, en la residencia oficial del Primer Ministro de Japón, se estaba celebrando una reunión urgente. En el centro de emergencias del _Sōri Daijin Kantei_ , el jefe del gobierno nipón consultaba con el ceño fruncido los datos que le iban llegando.

Este Primer Ministro no era el mismo que había gobernado durante la crisis causada por Sanmoto Gorozaemon. El anterior había dimitido años atrás, y ahora una nueva cara se encargaba de dirigir los destinos del país. Habían sido unas legislaturas muy complicadas. Japón estaba viviendo una tensión racial nunca vista antes, ni siquiera en los tiempos en que la mayoría de la etnia Yamato había oprimido al pueblo Emishi del este o a los Ainu de Hokkaido. Pues todos ellos eran humanos, mientras que ahora los ciudadanos de Japón tenían que aprender a convivir con unos seres que de humanos no tenían nada.

Los yokai (o mejor dicho, "seres sobrenaturales", pues se entendía que la palabra "yokai" tenía connotaciones negativas y no era políticamente correcta) habían poblado los cuentos de terror del país del Sol Naciente desde tiempos inmemoriales. Ahora, sin embargo, se les decía que eran ciudadanos de pleno derecho, que podían ser sus vecinos, sus compañeros de trabajo o incluso sus cargos electos. Por si fuera poco, aunque la mayoría de los yokai habían decidido unirse al cambio o, simplemente, recluirse en un discreto mutismo en guaridas lejos de los humanos, había demasiados ejemplos de seres sobrenaturales causando maldades. Estas maldades podían ir desde pequeñas bromas y sustos, que en el fondo no hacían daño a nadie, hasta crímenes espantosos como el secuestro y asesinato de niños.

No, no era una buena época para ser el Primer Ministro de Japón. El jefe de gobierno además sentía clavados en él los ojos de todo el mundo. La salida a la luz del mundo sobrenatural en el archipiélago nipón había levantado una polvareda. Si los yokai eran reales, ¿acaso no podría ocurrir lo mismo con seres legendarios de otras partes del globo? Ahora ya nadie se burlaba de las historias de vampiros, hombres lobo o duendes.

Todos tenían preguntas, y esperaban que Japón les diese las respuestas. Los científicos querían estudiar a los yokai, pues sus poderes violaban todo el conocimiento aceptado sobre las leyes naturales. Los políticos querían saber cómo organizar un país para dar cabida a ciudadanos tan "especiales". Y las personas de a pie sólo querían tener la certeza de que se podía vivir a salvo en un mundo que había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Aquel día en concreto, el Primer Ministro odiaba su trabajo.

—¿Es un ataque sobrenatural? ¿Es otro yokai como Sanmoto Gorozaemon? —quiso saber el jefe de gobierno después de ver las imágenes tomadas por sus servicios de información. Las serpientes en el cielo eran algo de dominio público (¿cómo podían ocultar algo así, si cualquiera podía verlo desde la ventana de su casa?), pero todavía no habían trascendido los hechos acaecidos en Kioto.

Unas horas antes, el Primer Ministro había llamado a Abe Kuzunoha para transmitirle su pésame por el atentado terrorista que habían sufrido el día de la boda de su nieto, así como para prometerle que su gabinete haría todo lo posible para encontrar a los culpables. Ahora, sin embargo, empezaba a sospechar que los yokai estaban involucrados.

Antes de que llegase a conclusiones precipitadas, el Ministro de Interior le informó:

—Nuestros contactos dentro de los onmyoji aseguran que se trata de un ataque sobrenatural, sí, pero no está tan claro que los culpables sean yokai. De hecho, desde Kioto nos han llegado rumores inquietantes.

El Ministro de Interior le pasó un sobre con el sello "Alto Secreto". Su identificador era un número anónimo, pero en cuanto el Primer Ministro empezó a leer su contenido, un nombre apareció destacado sobre los demás: GOKADOIN.

—¿Quiénes son estos Gokadoin y qué tienen que ver con lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó el jefe de gobierno.

—No lo sabemos con certeza —confesó el Ministro de Interior—. En teoría, se trata de una orden de exorcistas, como los famosos Keikain de Kioto o los Tsuchimikado, pero mucho más secreta. Tenemos informes de que en momentos puntuales han colaborado con el gobierno japonés en la resolución de varios casos difíciles relacionados con el mundo sobrenatural.

—Estas fechas... Son anteriores a la Era Meiji —observó el Primer Ministro—. Vaya, así que todos los gobiernos desde tiempos de los Tokugawa han sabido que los yokai existían, pero soy yo el que tiene que lidiar ahora con el problema de la convivencia. Genial. ¿Y encima me estáis diciendo que estos Gokadoin han estado ayudando al país durante siglos, pero ahora quieren acabar con él? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!

Una voz femenina interrumpió entonces su discusión

—Al contrario, lo tiene, señor Primer Ministro. Los Gokadoin jamás han traicionado a su país. Es Japón quien ha traicionado a los Gokadoin.

En el centro de emergencias, un lugar supuestamente seguro y libre de toda interferencia, había entrado una hermosa joven con el pelo recogido en impresionantes tirabuzones y unos labios finos y seductores. Sus ropas chocaban como la noche y el día con los serios trajes de los políticos allí presentes, pues era una lolita gótica de guantes y falda de encaje negro, lazos y medias de seda, y tacones de escándalo. Pero lo más raro era que llevaba consigo un oso de peluche lleno de vendas.

Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, el Primer Ministro se enfadó. ¿Qué hacía una intrusa en aquella reunión de emergencia? Especialmente una tan estrafalaria como ella. ¿Es que los guardias se habían quedado dormidos o qué?

Antes de que pudiera avisar a seguridad, sin embargo, la recién llegada lo interrumpió:

—No se moleste, señor Primer Ministro. Ahora mismo todos los presentes en esta residencia están bajo mi control. Si no me cree, intente levantarse de la silla.

Un sudor frío recorrió al jefe de gobierno cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Su cerebro mandaba señales a sus piernas, pero éstas se negaban a responder. Un rápido vistazo le confirmó que el resto de su gabinete, así como ayudantes y secretarios, se encontraban en la misma situación. Estaban a merced de la intrusa.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere usted de mí? ¿Es una Gokadoin? ¿Son ustedes responsables de lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó el Primer Ministro.

La linda lolita de negro sonrió, aparentemente complacida.

—No se preocupe, señor Primer Ministro. No me han ordenado matarlo —le explicó al político, que sintió cierto alivio al oír aquello—. Soy Gokadoin Yuiyui. El objetivo de mi familia no es destruir Japón; al contrario, queremos salvarlo.

—¿Salvarlo? —repitió el jefe de gobierno, confundido.

—Sí, salvarlo —Yuiyui asintió—. Durante demasiados años los _ayakashi_ han sido una amenaza para la paz de Japón. Ustedes mismos fueron testigos de ello con Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Sin embargo, en vez de acabar con esos malvados seres sobrenaturales, los han protegido, ¡incluso los han llamado "ciudadanos"!

—Fue la decisión del Tribunal... —quiso explicar el Primer Ministro, pero la exorcista gótica continuó sin hacerle caso.

—Nuestra familia no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Por eso hemos iniciado esta Purificación. Todos los seres sobrenaturales de Japón serán aniquilados. Aquellos que les ayuden compartirán la misma suerte que ellos —sentenció Yuiyui con seriedad. Luego la Gokadoin dulcificó su expresión para añadir—: Se lo ruego, señor Primer Ministro. Aún no es tarde para cambiar el rumbo del país. Ayúdenos a acabar con la amenaza de los _ayakashi_. Los Gokadoin hemos colaborado con el gobierno durante siglos. Nos gustaría mantener esa tradición.

El jefe de gobierno se calló. Tenía demasiadas cuestiones en mente como para dar una respuesta. Yuiyui asintió de manera comprensiva.

—Lo entiendo, tiene mucho en que pensar. Me despido por ahora, señor Primer Ministro. Los Gokadoin estaremos esperando con ansia su respuesta. Pero no se demore. Una vez empezada, la Purificación es imposible de detener.

La joven de negro se marchó. Minutos más tarde, el Primer Ministro y su gabinete sintieron que la movilidad volvía a sus miembros. Varios miembros de los cuerpos de seguridad corrieron a la sala de reuniones, después de que ellos mismos hubiesen sido paralizados por la intrusa. Se temían lo peor, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que la plana mayor del gobierno estaba sana y salva.

—Qué poder tan terrible —comentó el Ministro de Interior—. Parecíamos marionetas en sus manos.

—Y según parece, hay más como ella. Esos Gokadoin están atacando Japón —añadió el Ministro de Defensa.

—No, no están atacando Japón. Están atacando a los yokai de Japón. Existe una diferencia —dijo su colega de Interior.

—No por mucho tiempo —repuso el responsable de la cartera de Defensa—. Señor Primer Ministro, las palabras de esa mujer han sonado ha amenaza. ¿Cómo tenemos que responder? ¿Accedemos a las peticiones de los Gokadoin o defendemos a los yokai?

Por desgracia, el Primer Ministro estaba sumido en una angustiante desazón.

—No lo sé —reconoció con desaliento.

00000

**Casa Nura, Ukiyoe**

Tal como había prometido Rihan, la flota voladora de los Nura les había llevado en unas pocas horas hasta el pueblo de Ukiyoe, en el área metropolitana de Tokio, donde los yokai yakuza de Kanto tenían su base. La casa principal era una mansión de estilo tradicional, de madera, muy avejentada, pero que aún conservaba el sabor auténtico del estilo Edo. Además, estaba plagada de yokai de todos los tamaños, alegres y vivarachos incluso en aquel momento de crisis.

—¡Señor Rihan! ¡Habéis vuelto! —saludaron a su general—. ¿Habéis visto lo que está ocurriendo en el cielo?

—Sí, lo he visto. ¿Os han atacado esas serpientes? —preguntó Rihan.

Un cíclope con aspecto de gángster respondió con aire de suficiencia:

—¡Lo han intentado! Pero aquí estaba yo con mis dos pistolas para ocuparme de la situación. ¿Verdad, chicos?

—Oh, sí, el señor Hitotsume Nyudo ha sido muy valiente —contestó uno.

—Sí, ha atraído la atención de las serpientes gigantes y así el señor Gyuki ha podido cortarles el cuello sin problemas —añadió otro.

—Es el cebo perfecto —concluyó un tercero.

El cíclope empezó a echar humo de las orejas, pero se tranquilizó cuando Rihan le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y le agradeció su dedicación al clan. Sin embargo, el humor de todos se agrió un poco más cuando vieron quién acompañaba a Rihan. Porque aparte de Setsura, Kubinashi y el resto de lugartenientes, habían venido también muchos yokai de Kioto y onmyoji Keikain.

—¡Eh! ¿No es ese el nieto de Hagoromo-Gitsune? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntaron muchas voces en voz alta—. Y ese es el tipo de las dos espadas que siempre está enfadado, y ese de allí el cura pesado, y esa niña de la calavera me está dando miedo, ¿y no es ese un esqueleto gigante? ¡Un momento! ¡Y allí hay onmyoji! ¡Señor Rihan! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Rihan le hizo un gesto de disculpa a Rikuo. El muchacho asintió. Entendía perfectamente la situación. Aunque siete años atrás había visitado la casa principal de los Nura, lo había hecho en compañía únicamente de Yura, Tsurara, Ibaraki-Doji, Shokera, Ryuji y Mamiru. Ahora, en cambio, venía a la cabeza de un pequeño ejército. Además, habían llegado prácticamente sin avisar.

Prácticamente todos los guerreros del Clan Abe se habían unido a la expedición, o al menos todos los que no estaban heridos. La única que se había quedado atrás era Hagoromo-Gitsune.

00000

_**Unas horas atrás**_

_Estaban culminando los preparativos. Los barcos voladores de los Nura se estaban llenando hasta casi reventar, lo cual causaba no pocas fricciones entre los yokai de los diferentes clanes, por no hablar de los onmyoji. En cuento a Rikuo, se estaba enfundando una armadura encargada a medida, al estilo de los samurai de la era Heian. Si iba a ir a la guerra otra vez, lo haría preparado. _

_Le había sugerido a Tsurara comprarle otra, pero la dama de las nieves se había negado. Ella necesitaba sentir las corrientes de aire frío y tener libertad para bailar con el hielo. Así combatían las Yuki-Onna._

_Para sorpresa de Rikuo, Hagoromo-Gitsune le dijo:_

—_Tú te vas con los Nura. Yo me quedo aquí._

—_Abuela, ¿es que sigues teniendo un problema con la gente de Rihan? —quiso saber el muchacho._

—_Por supuesto que sí —rezongó la kitsune, como si aquella fuese la pregunta más tonta del mundo—, pero esa no es la razón. Nuestro baluarte se ha vaciado de guerreros. ¿Qué ocurriría si los Gokadoin vuelven a atacar Kioto? Aquí tenemos cientos de heridos. Estarían indefensos. Alguien tiene que defenderlos._

_Era una preocupación lógica, pero Rikuo no entendía por qué era ella la que tenía que quedarse._

—_En ese caso, quizás es mejor que nos quedemos aquí y que vayas tú en nuestro lugar._

—_Como bien sabes, Rikuo, no soy la más indicada para jugar en equipo —le señaló su abuela—. Además, Yoshihira me conoce. Sabe de lo que soy capaz. Tendrá preparada alguna trampa para mí. No, Rikuo, tienes que ir tú. Sorpréndele. Los Gokadoin han tenido siglos para prepararse, pero esa es su debilidad; están demasiado acostumbrados a trazar planes. Recuérdales que la sangre de un kitsune sirve para algo más que para lanzar hechizos._

00000

En honor a la verdad, Hagoromo-Gitsune no se había quedado completamente sola. Algunos tengus la acompañaban, y varios heridos podrían reincorporarse pronto a las filas del clan. Sin embargo, Rikuo sabía perfectamente que tenían que detener a los Gokadoin antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Las serpientes gigantes parecían haberse retirado, pero sólo momentáneamente. Aquel respiro había permitido que les llegasen informaciones de otros clanes yokai. Las cifras de muertos y desaparecidos eran espeluznantes.

Rikuo notó que una mano fría se apoyaba en su mejilla.

—Tsurara...

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó su esposa. Sus caleidoscópicos ojos amarillos mostraban signos de cansancio y preocupación. Estaba siendo un día muy largo para todos.

—Pensaba en todos los que han muerto por culpa de los Gokadoin. Y en todos los que morirán si no los paramos cuanto antes.

Para su sorpresa, Tsurara sonrió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Rikuo extrañado.

—Nada, nada. Es sólo que en momentos como este recuerdo qué fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti —contestó la dama de las nieves, mientras un leve sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas—. Eres un héroe, ¿lo sabes?

—Oh, por favor, Tsurara, no empieces tú también con lo del "Mesías". Qué poco me gusta ese título.

La dama de las nieves ahogó una risita y le dio un beso lleno de cariño. Luego, los recién casados siguieron al resto de los jerarcas que en ese momento estaban tomado asiento en la sala de reuniones del Clan Nura. Allí, Rihan estaba poniendo a los suyos al corriente de las novedades, así como el plan para atacar a los Gokadoin en el castillo de Aoi.

—Me temo que nuestro asalto que esperar un poco —reconoció Rihan al final de su charla—. He dado un aviso general para que los guerreros de nuestro clan se concentren aquí, pero tardarán un rato.

—Qué pésima organización tienen los _ayakashi_ de Edo —comentó Ibaraki-Doji con displicencia. El irascible yokai con media cara tapada por una lápida seguía siendo tan abrupto como siempre. Claro que el líder de los _oni_ de Kioto era un espadachín sin par, así que pocos se lo tenían en cuenta o se atrevían a criticarle a la cara.

—Mis disculpas, señor oni, pero en Ukiyoe no estábamos celebrando una boda que reuniese a los jefes de la familia —intervino Gyuki, el demonio que custodiaba el monte Nejireme en nombre de los Nura—. Además, tenemos que pensar nuestros movimientos detenidamente. Si ese Tenkai es tan hábil como dicen, nos enfrentamos a una barrera espiritual de gran calibre. Si no somos prudentes, seremos nosotros los que acabaremos muertos a manos de nuestros enemigos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Los yokai podían ser grandes luchadores, y no tenían miedo de enfrentarse a un ejército de _shikigami_ si hacía falta, pero las barreras espirituales eran otro cantar. Había que ser muy poderoso para resistir una de ellas.

En ese momento, Yura tomó la palabra.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de localizar y destruir el sello que protege el castillo de Aoi.

Hubo un revuelo generalizado en la sala de reuniones, especialmente entre los yokai de Ukiyoe y de otros clanes amigos. A diferencia de los yokai de Kioto, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a relacionarse con onmyoji en su día a día, ni siquiera después de que el mundo sobrenatural hubiese pasado a formar parte de la sociedad japonesa. Para muchos, los exorcistas eran el coco, un cuento de terror para asustar a los niños yokai. No les hacía gracia tener que trabajar con ellos. Afortunadamente, Rihan les llamó al orden.

Rikuo intercambió una mirada de confianza con Yura.

—Contamos con vosotros —le dijo a su amiga de la infancia.

—Por supuesto —Yura asintió—. Mientras vosotros reunís vuestras fuerzas, los onmyoji de la familia Keikain se encargarán del resto. Para cuando lleguéis, la barrera que protege el Castillo Espiral de los Gokadoin estará destruida.

—¿No sería mejor esperar a que estemos todos juntos? —sugirió Rikuo.

Sin embargo, esta vez Ryuji fue el que respondió. Desde su encuentro con Tenkai, parecía más irritado que nunca, lo cual ya era decir.

—Cállate, kitsune —le espetó a Rikuo—. Este es una cuestión de orgullo para los Keikain. Tenkai y los Gokadoin se han reído de nuestras habilidades. Prácticamente nos han retado. Pero no dejaremos que acabe así. Utilizaremos el poder de la familia Keikain para demostrarles quiénes son los mejores onmyoji de Japón. ¿Verdad que sí?

Sus primos asintieron. Incluso los yokai presentes parecieron impresionados por sus palabras. Sólo Yura hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Alguien recuerda que soy _yo_ la líder de la familia Keikain? Ay, da igual. ¡A por el castillo de Aoi!

00000

**El Castillo Espiral**

Sobre las ruinas del viejo castillo Aoi se levantaba una estructura extraordinaria. Por desgracia, era completamente invisible e intocable para aquellos que no perteneciesen a la familia Gokadoin. Era la obra maestra de Tenkai, un conjunto de escaleras que conectaban hasta nueve pisos, cada uno por encima del otro. Cada piso era una pequeña fortaleza, hasta llegar al último, un templo-palacio construido al estilo de la era Heian. Allí, en lo más alto del Castillo Espiral, el Primer Líder de los Gokadoin tenía su trono.

En aquel momento, el creador del Castillo Espiral estaba arrodillado delante de Abe no Yoshihira, el Primero. A su lado, una imperturbable Orochi descansaba para recuperar su concentración. Había utilizado sus serpientes gigantes durante horas y necesitaba unos minutos de respiro antes de continuar. Al otro lado, Abe no Ariyuki y Gokadoin Yasutada esperaban su turno.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo, Primero! —se disculpó Tenkai con la cara pegada al suelo—. ¡He dejado que esos pazguatos me derrotasen! ¡No tengo perdón! ¡Y ahora vienen hacia aquí!

—Levántate, Sexto —le ordenó Yoshihira—. Tú misión nunca fue derrotarlos, sólo comprobar si se podía terminar la barrera espiritual. Ahora sabemos que es así. Una vez acabemos con los _ayakashi_ que se resisten, podremos terminar la barrera espiritual y acabar de un plumazo con todos los seres sobrenaturales de Japón. Si sólo Hiruko hubiese triunfado...

—No merece la pena lamentarse por lo que no fue —dijo una mujer de negro, entrando por la puerta—. Hiruko lo intentó. Ahora tenemos que terminar nosotros lo que él empezó.

Yoshihira se volvió hacia la recién llegada.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Yuiyui. Has sido muy rápida. ¿Qué dicen los gobernantes del Japón moderno?

Yuiyui sonrió.

—Se lo están pensando —dijo la lolita gótica—. Creo que necesitan un "empujón" en la dirección correcta. ¿Tal vez una demostración de fuerza? Si los principales clanes cayesen del todo, ya no tendrían razones para dudar. El nido de Kioto sigue en pie, y muchos _ayakashi_ se están reuniendo aquí mismo, en Edo.

Yoshihira asintió. Sí, Yuiyui tenía razón. Siempre podían esperar a que sus enemigos se estrellasen contra las defensas del Castillo Espiral, pero era mejor mantener la iniciativa y cortar de raíz cualquier intento de contraataque. Por eso apreciaba los consejos de la Quinta; Yuiyui había luchado durante el periodo Sengoku contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad y sabía planear buenas estrategias.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Que no tengan un momento de respiro —dijo Yoshihira.

Para sorpresa de todos, Orochi proclamó:

—Yo me encargo de Kioto. Siento que Hagoromo-Gitsune está allí.

Aquel anuncio dejó descolocada a Yuiyui.

—¿Señora Orochi? ¡No! —exclamó la Quinta Líder de los Gokadoin—. ¡No es necesario que vaya a ninguna parte! Yo misma puedo usar mi poder para...

—Le han cortado varias cabezas a mi pequeño y lindo insecto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Yuiyui? Oh, ya he dado un paso... ahora otro... ¿Me vais a detener? Es mejor callar y dejar que los demás hagan lo que tienen que hacer...

Yuiyui miró de reojo a Ariyuki. El jovencísimo (al menos en apariencia) Tercer Líder se encogió de hombros. Orochi siempre había sido bastante rarita. Era mejor no interponerse en su camino.

—Queda decidido, entonces —dijo Yoshihira en voz alta—. Orochi se ocupará de Kioto. Ten cuidado, siento que el "miedo" de Hagoromo-Gitsune sigue protegiendo el lugar. Yasutada, tú te encargarás de bombardear el nido de _ayakashi_ de Ukiyoe. Hay que recordarles que no están a salvo. Tenkai, tú protegerás la barrera del Castillo Espiral.

Tenkai y Yasutada asintieron y corrieron a sus puestos.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Ariyuki, señalándose a sí mismo y a Yuiyui.

—Vosotros os quedaréis aquí. Si el destino está en nuestra contra, si el país nos traiciona y se vende a los seres de la oscuridad, entonces seréis la última línea de defensa del Castillo Espiral. Necesitaré ese tiempo si quiero completar la Manipulación Astronómica.

Tanto Ariyuki como Yuiyui pusieron caras de gravedad.

—Entonces, ¿está decidido? —preguntó Yuiyui.

—Así es —respondió Yoshihira, más serio que nunca—. Si no podemos salvar este mundo de la corrupción, lo destruiremos y lo reconstruiremos desde cero. Sólo los elegidos del Castillo Espiral sobrevivirán. El resto sufrirá el castigo de los cielos. Así lo jura el Primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Feliz 2015 para todos mis lectores y para mis reseñadores, entre los que se encuentran personas tan fantásticas como _Suki90_, _Nayrael_, _RAYHACHIBI_, _OsoreKitsune_, _poisonousgolem_, _RIAS_ y _Mahou Kijutsu_, que se toman la molestia de escribirme unos bonitos comentarios! Gracias de corazón.

He de pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado en diciembre. Vale, que actualizar justo el 1 de enero no está mal y que en estas fechas todos andamos distraídos, pero lo cierto es que me estoy tomando esta miniserie con más relax. Con _Kitsune no Mago_ cumplí mis plazos a rajatabla, todos los meses, pasase lo que me pasase. Estoy orgulloso de ello. Este retraso, aunque sea de un día, aunque no sea en la serie original, es romper una promesa. Lo siento.

Y ahora, ¡al lío!

* En este capítulo Ryuji y Tenkai tienen un gran protagonismo. Es natural, puesto que Tenkai fue probablemente el Gokadoin más desarrollado durante la saga y es presentado como el reverso tenebroso de Ryuji.

* Las ruinas del castillo Aoi fueron mostradas por primera vez en el capítulo 184 del manga, aunque no se descubrió su secreto hasta el capítulo 201. Pese a la información que podéis ver en la wiki de Nuramago, el castillo se encuentra en Tokio, no en Kioto.

* Al volver a leer los capítulos de la saga de los Gokadoin, me doy cuenta de que el plan de Tenkai era uno de los más ambiciosos de todos. Lo que habéis leído aquí, lo de una barrera gigante capaz de abarcar todo Japón, no es un invento mío, sino que Tenkai lo estaba poniendo en práctica en el manga hasta que el inesperado regreso de Hagoromo-Gitsune evitó que concluyera su trazado en Kioto.

* También me ha sorprendido Yuiyui. Las pocas veces que aparece es prácticamente como consejera de Yoshihira y sus avisos suelen ser de lo más juiciosos. Fue la primera en avisar a los suyos de que no subestimasen a los yokai de Nuramago, tomó la iniciativa de informar a Seimei de la localización del ejército aliado de Rikuo para aplastarlos cuanto antes y puso objeciones a la iniciativa de Orochi de combatir en primera línea del frente. Aprecio a villanos que han leído la Evil Overlord List.

* Muchas técnicas de los Gokadoin tienen nombres o referencias budistas, por lo que no es tan extraño que Tenkai (un personaje histórico real, como Seimei) se encuentre entre sus filas.

* El monte Sumeru, Meru o Sineru es una montaña mítica que representa el centro del universo físico, metafísico y espiritual en varias cosmogonías asiáticas, incluido el Hinduismo, el Budismo y el Jainismo. Según Ryuji, es el modelo de la barrera espiritual de Tenkai.

* Hagoromo-Gitsune tiene razones para desconfiar. En el manga, su intervención fue imprescindible para derrotar a Seimei, pero la razón fue que nadie había previsto su resurrección, por lo que nadie había preparado ninguna defensa contra ella. Por supuesto, Seimei se bastaba a sí solo para derrotar a su madre, pero no para el Matoi de Rikuo con Hagoromo-Gitsune. Aquí, en cambio, Yoshihira sabe perfectamente que su abuela está viva.

Próximo capítulo: _"El Castillo Espiral"_.


End file.
